You know you love me, XOXO
by QueenOfCrazy
Summary: Loosely based on Gossip Girl. When you through an ordinary girl into a world filled with lies, scandal and passionate affairs, what can she do but hold on and pray to come out the same sweet innocent girl she was at the start?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Princess Kitana here, or you can call me Teacup (It's a long story) And I was watching Gossip Girl, (My best friend got me completely addicted.) and reading Mortal Instruments when I came up with the ever so dumb idea of combining the two. Mind you, this was at three in the morning so it's probably not very good. Here's the first chapter which isn't really a chapter, it's a Gossip Girl blast. If you don't watch the show, then don't worry, you'll pick up on the basic idea soon enough.**

_Good morning, Upper East siders, welcome back for another thrilling year of classes._

_Over the summer, I got a tan, partied and met some of the hottest life guards in the US of A but now it is time for me to return to my post._

_And man, have I got stories for you._

_But for now, let's get into the lives of our elite, the ones we all want to be, the one's we'd die to catch a glimpse of._

_So for those of you who don't know about them, I'll give you the run through:_

_**J.C**__, son of Valentine Morgenstern, biggest business man in the city. He's gorgeous, we all know it and I, personally, would do anything to be his for a night._

_**I, **__More commonly known as Izzy. Daughter of a fashion designer and a male model, she's got it all, beauty, style and grace not to mention all the cash she could ever want._

_**A, I**__'s protective older brother, hot in a depressed sort of way, he's not one to show off because he sure as hell doesn't need to, he's hot naturally._

_**Seb, J.C **__'s best friend and a hot damn topic, with that dark hair and gorgeous eyes, he makes us melt, exactly what he wants us to do. He's a ladies man, so watch out freshies, he's coming for ya._

_**S, **__Rumour has it that this geek chic rocker is hooking up with __**I **__have yet to be confirmed but if he is, __**A **__is definitely going to have something to say about it._

_**M, **__Rumour has it she is also hooking up with __**S, **__Poor __**I,**__I wonder if she knows? Well, she does now. __**M **__is rocking the tomboy thing and we love every second of it._

_**A.P, **__Class slut, if she hasn't slept with him, then she will, trust me on that. She does everyone and anyone, she's done most of the senior and junior boys and rumour has it, that she's done a couple of the girls too._

_And last but most definitely, not least is __**J, **__Ah, __**J, **__Where do I begin? He's a sex god incarnate, we'll start with that. With those blonde locks, golden eyes and toned body, I cannot get enough of him. He's the king here, __**I, **__is the queen but we love our king more, sorry, __**I.**_

_So that's who anyone who's anyone is._

_Keep you up to date as soon as it happens,_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Love,_

_Gossip Girl._

**In case you didn't get it here's a key to who everyone is:**

**J.C is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, Valentine's son and Clary's brother.**

**I is Isabelle Lightwood.**

**A is Alec Lightwood.**

**Seb is Sebastian Verlac.**

**S is Simon Lewis.**

**M is Maia.**

**A.P is Aline Penhallow (I don't have anything against her but it's easier to make her a bitch than a likable character,)**

**J is the one and only Jace Wayland (He will be going by Jace Wayland in this fic because the name simply rolls off the tongue.)**

**Please review, tell me what you think and who you want to end up with who. I can guarantee there will be a thousand and one pairings by the end of this fic (I'm in this one for the long haul.)**

**Thanks! Reviews are love, remember that.**

**XOXO,**

**Princess Kitana AKA Teacup (Again, don't ask…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! I'm going by Teacup now (Don't ask, I am begging you.) but the names Princess Kitana anyway. Okay, here is the second chapter of what is apparently considered a good story by you guys, (I didn't think it was that good, I was just bored because I didn't have any internet access for an entire weekend, lame.) I'm taking suggestions for couples or anything else for that matter. Yes, there will be JaceXClary stuff because I adore them together (Who doesn't?) Thanks for the reviews, alerts and adding this story to your favourites lists, it's great and I love you guys for it. Here's chapter two:**

**CPOV**

Today was the start of it all, I guess I didn't know what was going to happen but I knew something was going to.

I'm Clary, Never call me Clarissa, I hate it.

Full name: Clarissa Morgenstern.

For the past four years, I have lived in the middle of nowhere, after being raised as one of the Upper East sides elite.

My father, Valentine Morgenstern, is one of the richest men in the world.

But I haven't lived with him since I was twelve.

I'm sixteen now.

After him and my mom broke up, I went to live with my mom, she's more like me, she's an artist, one of those carefree people that is hard to pin down, my brother, Jonathan, lived with my dad this whole time.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, I don't really know him anymore, but I love him. He just didn't get me. He expected me to be one of those girls who shops, gossips and drinks but I'm not. I'm me and I'm fine that way.

Everything was going fine, sure, I didn't see my brother as much as I wanted to but I would deal, then my mom met Luke.

Again, don't get me wrong here, I love Luke, he's great. He makes my mom smile, he's fun, carefree and he really likes me.

Then they got married, now their travelling the world for their honeymoon. They expect to be back for my high school graduation, so I'm moving back in with my dad and my brother.

But the Upper East side doesn't work the way the rest of the world works. No, there everything is different.

The rules are: Drink as much as you want, do whatever and whoever you want, as long as it doesn't reflect badly on your parents or family or their business.

Then there's _Gossip Girl. _I've never been mentioned in a post and thank god for that.

When I found out I was moving in with my dad, I started reading them, trying to figure out how everything worked there.

My brother is one of her favourite targets. No one knows who she is, so no one can stop her.

She tells the whole world your secrets, well not my secrets because I'm nobody. I don't matter, not there anyway.

But I'm sure I will, the second they learn I'm Jonathan's sister.

My stuff had already been delivered to the penthouse apartment my brother, father and now, I, live in. It's five in the morning on a Saturday. I start school at Constance Billard on Monday.

So I walk into the lobby of the building and ask which floor the Morgenstern's live on.

"I'm sorry but we can't give out that information to just anybody." She sneered.

"Oh, no! You've got this all wrong." I said. "I'm Mr Morgenstern's daughter, Clary."

She started typing things on her computer then she looked up at me with a smile. "Oh, yes, here you are. Now that you mention it, you do look at awful like Jocelyn."

I smiled and she told me the floor.

I took the elevator up and knocked on the door.

There wasn't any answer.

So I walked inside.

The penthouse was like the kind of thing you would see in movies. Huge, I mean really huge.

I walked into the bedroom which belonged to my father, it looked like no one had been there in months.

Then I found a note in the kitchen,

_Clary,_

_Sorry I wasn't here when you got back. I'm travelling on business and I'll be back in a few months. Your brother is here, he'll take care of you. Don't get into any trouble,_

_Love,_

_Dad._

I sighed and searched for my brother's room. When I walked through the lounge room I notice all my bags were sitting there. Cool.

I knocked on my brother's door and heard a groan.

"Jon?"

I gingerly opened the door and found my very hung-over looking brother lying on the bed.

I sighed and jumped on the bed, waking him up.

"That is not cool." He said. Then he looked up. He looked very shocked to see me. "Clary?"

"No, it's the easter bunny. Who the bloody hell else did you think it was?"

"I didn't know you were visiting."

"Visiting? So I guess Dad didn't tell you before he shipped out to wherever the hell. Mom got remarried to this cool dude named Luke, their travelling the world together ergo I need somewhere to live till the end of high school."

His tired looking face brightened up. "You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!"

He hugged me.

He reeked of bourbon.

"What have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Jim Bean, mostly."

"Jon, you are completely wasted."

"Yeah, I know."

I sighed again. "I'll get you some water and some painkillers."

"You rock, little sis."

"And don't you forget it."

I searched his bathroom for painkillers and I got him a glass of water from the kitchen.

I handed him the painkillers and water.

"You had better not be high."

"I don't take drugs, Clary."

"You'd better not."

Considering I was raised in a normal-ish way and Jon was raised as a well, Upper East Sider, I was more like the older sibling in the relationship.

"What time is it?" He asked.

I checked my watch. "It's like six in the morning."

"SHIT!" He shouted. "I've gotta go. Your room is down the hall, go unpack, if you want I can give you a credit card to go shopping with."

"I don't like shopping."

"Well, then, bye, Short Stack." He kissed the top of my head and pushed me out of the room.

I grabbed my stuff from the lounge room and searched for my bedroom.

My bedroom in this penthouse was bigger than my actual house back in California. There was a small lounge sort of thing at the front, then glass doors that went through to my bed, which was a huge four poster canopy bed, then there was a door that led to my wardrobe, which was about as big as the room itself and another that went through to a bathroom complete with a spa.

So naturally the first thing I do is jump on my bed.

Hey, wouldn't you? It was pretty damn impressive.

I unpacked all my clothes and art supplies and everything. The wardrobe still seemed bare.

Then my phone started to ring.

_**Spotted:**_

_A little red haired girl moving into __**J.C**__'s apartment. Who is she, big boy? Lover? Girlfriend? Mail order bride? Can't wait to find out._

_**I **__& __**M **__shopping uptown, __**M **__actually buying something girly._

_**J.C, J, A, S **__and __**Seb **__just spotted headed to a shady bar downtown on Eliss street. What's going on guys? In some trouble?_

"Lover? Girlfriend? Mail order bride?" My eyes kind of bugged out of my head at that point.

They thought I was a freaking mail order bride? Who the hell is this chick?

I sighed and curled up in my bed, I've been travelling for three days, I deserve a rest.

**J.C POV**

So now _Gossip Girl _knew about Clary. Great. I had wanted to protect her from that but now that she was in her sights, Clary was doomed.

"Hey, Who's the red head chick?" Simon asked.

"She's nothing you need to be concerned with."

Seb didn't look satisfied and that was never good.

"C'mon, lets just go." Jace was getting impatient, also never a good thing.

**What did you think? Good? Then review and tell me! Also, as a thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites, I'm making you all muffins (I'm in a muffin making kind of mood.) So when you review, tell me what flavour of muffin you want and also, answer this question:**

**Have you ever read a book in a series, the second or third after a book you really loved, and then regretted reading it? Like you wish you had never found out what happened? If so, please tell me what book. PLEASE REVIEW, IF NOT FOR ME, THEN FOR THE SAKE OF MUFFINS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Teacup here! I was really shocked at how many people said that they liked this story. Seriously, I started writing this out of pure boredom and no internet access at a ridiculous hour of the morning. And now my bestie has started reading this to, so I'm saying hi. Hello, yes, you. I know your reading this. Anyways, I am still accepting suggestions and also I have to do this:**

***Pulls out a canon* It's a muffin canon! *Shoots muffins everywhere* Enjoy! **

**I own nothing!**

**C POV**

I woke up and it was dark outside the gorgeous city view that I got from my penthouse.

I started wandering around the house, looking for something to do. I didn't want to go out just in case.

Jon wasn't home, he hadn't come home yet.

I went back to bed and when I woke up in the morning, my brother, a couple of dudes I didn't know and some chicks, I think they were strippers were in the lounge room.

I stayed in my room until they were gone.

After they were gone, I dragged Jonathan to his bed, got him water and painkillers and left him alone.

It was about two in the afternoon when he woke up.

"Clary? You alive in there?" He said, knocking on my door.

"Yeah, I'm still kicking."

I used to be real loud when I was little, so when I have quiet moments, he asks me if I'm still alive and my answer is always "I'm still kicking."

He walked into my room.

"Jon, you look like hell, what did you do last night?" The look on his face told me he had no idea what he did last night.

I was sketching at the time. Just drawing things to pass the time.

He looked at my drawing. "You should have a show."

"Nah, too much work."

Then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

I heard a voice on the other end saying something but I couldn't make out what.

"Whoa, Izzy, slow down. What happened to Alec?"

There was another round of voices I couldn't make out.

"What do you mean you can't find him?"

I heard the next part loud and clear. "IT MEANS THAT I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

Jonathan cringed. "Okay, I'll be there in five. Have you called the others? Great. Bye."

I cocked an eyebrow at him (It was an art that had taken several years to master.) and he just shook his head. "You don't want to know. I'll be back later."

"Don't get too wasted, you have school!" I snapped at him.

"Thanks, mom."

I threw a pillow at him and he left.

I used my spa for the first time and let me tell you, if you don't already have one, get one now.

Then my phone beeped.

_**Update:**_

_**A **__is M.I.A people! We have lost him! Half the elite are out there searching for him, even though they are all recovering from __**I**__'s big party last night._

_Still have no word on the red head at __**J.C**__'s place. If you know anything, text me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

So one of Jonathan's friends was missing. I felt so bad for him.

"Hello?" A voice called from the lounge room.

Goddamn it! How many damn people just come waltzing into our apartment?

I walked into the lounge room.

A boy with dark hair who looked like he'd been through hell and then got spat back out was standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alec. I'm looking for Jonathan."

"I think your sister just called, everyone's out looking for you."

"Oh god."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some water and maybe some painkillers?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He laid down on the couch and I did what I'd done for Jonathan like fifty times, water and painkillers.

"I'm gonna call Jonathan and tell him you're here, okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

He seriously didn't look good.

"Why don't you lie down? There's a spare room down the hall."

I led him to the room and left him in there, not before checking if there was any booze in there. The last thing he needed was more alcohol.

I got Jonathan's voice mail.

"Hey, Jonathan, it's me. Um, some guy, named Alec is passed out in the spare room. He doesn't look so hot right now, so if you could come home real soon, that'd be great, love you."

It was very unlike Jonathan to not answer his phone. Should I be worried? I didn't know.

I did hourly checks on Alec to make sure he was still alive and kept pacing around the apartment.

"Clary? You home?"

Jonathan had just walked in.

"Yeah!"

"Where's Alec?"

"He's asleep in the spare room. He doesn't look so good." I said, pointing down the hallway.

A few minutes later Jonathan walked out, with one of Alec's arms slung over his shoulders.

"Damn it, Alec, Izzy is turning the city upside down looking for you." He muttered.

Before my brother dragged Alec out the apartment, he said, "Thank you."

I smiled and told him to get well soon.

I went to the kitchen and started chowing down on a hot dog I cooked.

Jonathan came back a few hours later. At the time, I was still chowing down on hot dogs. I recently got addicted to them.

"Hey, you want a hot dog?"

He shook his head and sat on one of the bar stool chair things on the other side of the kitchen bench.

"What exactly happened?" He asked me.

"Well, I was home, I'd just read the _Gossip Girl _post about your friend disappearing when someone stumbled into the house. He told me his name was Alec and that he was looking for you. I made the leap, got him some pain killers and told him to lie down in the spare room. Then I called you, you came home and got rid of Alec."

He nodded. "Izzy is going to murder him." I didn't bother asking. His life was too damn complicated.

There was only one hot dog left. "Okay, this is your last chance."

"No thank you."

"Fine." I ate the hot dog.

There have been healthier habits but who cares?

Jon was about to leave when I told him he would have to go through me to go out tonight.

"I've been here for two days and both days I've found you completely hung over in the morning. You aren't going anywhere. Besides, I don't think you can handle another night out."

He sighed and went back to his room.

I slept for the better part of the evening, only getting up when I had a chocolate craving.

**Did you like the muffin canon? It took me forever to build it. I wanna say thanks to the people who pointed out my mistakes from the last chapter, and everyone who review/added me to their favourites or alerts list. I feel special. I am aware that **_**Gossip Girl **_**herself does things a little different, but I don't know how her head works so I'm not gonna try. This is just Teacup at her weirdest. Please review and this time I will make cookies. Your choice of flavour and I will even make a canon to shoot them out of. REVIEW FOR COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned! I am sorry I took so long to update but I decided to re-write the chapter because I wasn't happy with it. So this is the good version. Thank you for all your reviews and alerts and favourite thingies! I love you guys for it! Please continue to read and review! Also, please give me idea's or I'm going to come up dry! I don't know when I'll post next but I will try and put at least one to two more chapters before I go on holiday (Yes, I am going on holiday for the first time since I was like eight. I'M GOING TO THE GOLD COAST!) **

**C POV**

When you think of how your first day at a new school will be you think that maybe people will look at you, maybe they will come up and talk to you. All in all you try and keep your head down and make sure people don't notice you. My first day wasn't like that. By the end of day one at Constance Billard, the entire school was buzzing about me, who I was, what I was doing here, My connection to Jonathan because apparently absolutely no one remembered who I was, and I was involved in a huge scandal that I couldn't even begin to understand, I was invited to one of the biggest parties on the social calendar under false pretences and attacked by protective younger sisters who are watching out for older brothers they don't know.

Why couldn't I be a no-bodies daughter? You know, just a normal person? I could go to some school in the land of nowhere where none of this stuff happens. But unfortunately my father happens to be one of the richest people on the planet, making me one of the elite, whether I want to be one or not.

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. Thank god for those little chocolate milkshake things you have instead of breakfast. I couldn't be stuffed making anything.

After my breakfast (Read above gratefullness for little milkshakey things) I went into my oversized wardrobe and pulled on a pair of skinnies, a black tank top and one of Jonathans old black dress shirts without buttoning it up and pulled on my black converse high tops.

So what if all these girls dress like freaking sluts? I'm sure not gonna.

I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over a shoulder before going out in search of Jonathan. He was still asleep or possibly passed out on his bed. I kicked the bed.

"Get up."

"Go to hell."

I kicked the bed again. "Get up."

"No."

KICK. "Get up."

"No."

I sighed and grabbed a cup of water and tipped it on his head.

He got up.

After five minutes of swearing at me he finally went in search of clothing.

"Now we only have ten minutes until school." I said.

Five minutes later he found me sitting on the ten thousand dollar couch in the living room.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"What? I am."

"Your wearing that to Constance?"

I nodded.

"They're gonna eat you alive, Clary."

I frowned. "I'm gonna be fine, Jon, don't worry. Besides your the one always getting into trouble here."

He grabbed me and put one hand on either of my cheeks and forced me to look at him. "Clary, I've seen what this place has done to girls like you. You'll become the worst of us. It's what happens. I don't want to lose you here."

What did he think was going to happen to me?

He kissed my forehead and we went downstairs.

A limo was waiting for us.

I had momentarily forgotten what it was like to be a Morgenstern. Limos, booze, parties, cash, cash, cash.

No one can say that being who I am doesn't have it's perks.

My thoughts were on Jonathan's words. What did he mean? What did he think would happen to me? What had happened to other girls like me? Would I really become that bad?

No, I wouldn't let myself. I would be me and no one else. I would not change because of this place. I would not become one of them.

But I was born one of them. Just not raised as one of them. When we got to school, a bunch of guys and a couple of girls were waiting for Jonathan. He kissed my forehead and told me to be good. Well, he added Short Stack to the end but that totally wasn't cool.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I can take care of myself, C."

C? Had he just called me C?

I hugged him and walked off towards Constance. C'mon Clary, you can do this.

I walked up the steps to Constance Billard.

_Here we go._

_I can do this. I will be fine._

Oh, how wrong I was.

Before I can even get into the building someone runs up to me and grabs my arm. I turn around and Alec is standing there.

"Hey." I said.

"Yeah, Hi, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. I was kind of a wreck."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it.

**I POV  
**

"Who is she?" One of the girls demanded.

There was a pretty little red head talking to Alec. I didn't like it.

"I don't know." I snapped.

She laughed and touched Alec's arm.

_Get your paws of my brother. _I was snarling in my head.

The bell rung and we walked to class, the red head included. I watched her all through history class, then there was a _Gossip Girl _blast.

_So we all know that __**A **__is no longer missing? If you didn't you do now. But what I'm curious about it what happened while he was missing. A sighting puts __**A **__at __**J.C**__'s apartment with our mystery girl for several hours yesterday. I don't know what went down there, but guys, I want all the juicy details. _

_XOXO,_

_Love,_

_Gossip Girl_

**C POV  
**

If I knew who _Gossip Girl _was I would wring her neck. She had practically declared to the entire world that I was sleeping with Alec, which I am not!

All eyes in the room fell onto me. So much for trying to keep a low profile. Stupid _Gossip Girl. _

After class I was ambushed and shoved into a wall my a black haired girl.

"Are you sleeping with my brother?" She demanded.

She must be Isabelle, Alec's sister.

"What? No! I don't even know him!" I said, attempting to squirm free of her grasp.

She looked at me with this deadly look on her face. "You had better not be lying to me."

She let me go and stalked off, her high heels clacking on the floor as she did.

At that exact moment my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Are you sleeping with Alec?"_

"Jonathan, your meant to give me the benefit of the doubt. No, I am not sleeping with Alec."

_"I'm sorry, I just freaked out after I read the post. You're my baby sister, it's my job to take care of you. Love you."_

"Love you too, see you at home."

I hung up.

I swear if one more person asked me if I was sleeping with Alec, I was going to blow up. My head would just BOOM! And that would be it. No more Clary.

I sighed and turned around.

"Hey, could I talk to you?"

I looked up into Alec's pale face.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked brightly.

I was determined not to let this place drive me insane.

"Look, I'm sorry about all the crap that's going around about you." He said.

I waved him off. "It's fine. Don't worry, I know it's not true and you know it's not true, so what does it matter?" I smiled. "How about we go grab some coffee? I am in serious need of a caffine kick."

He nodded and we walked out of the school grounds and to the nearest coffee cart.

I laughed. "Your sister thinks were sleeping together."

He snorted. "Then I guess us hanging out right now isn't helping. I'm meant to be the one looking out for her and she's always looked out for me."

"So, why are you living with Jonathan?" He asked me.

I looked at the ground and shook my head. "I can't believe no one knows about me."

"So, your his girlfriend?"

"What? No! God, no!" I stopped and held out my hand for him to shake. "Let's start again, I'm Clary Morgenstern, Jonathan's sister."

He shook my hand. "You're his sister?"

"Yep!"

We started walking back towards the school.

"Why are you so freaked out about all the rumours?" I asked him. "I don't mean to offend or anything but I thought all you guys were playboys anyway."

He looked away from me.

I immediatley felt bad. "You don't have to tell me, Alec, I was just wondering."

"No, it's not...It's just...the reason is a secret, one that I'm not ready to tell the world just yet."

I smiled. "Well, I guess it's lucky that I'm not the world, I'm just Clary."

He smiled back at me. "Okay, but you have to keep this under your hat." I nodded. "I was afraid someone very important would think the rumours were true."

"Oh, so you're involved?" I asked quickly.

"You could say that." He wasn't looking me in the eye. Why didn't he want people to know about his girlfriend or whatever?

"So what's her name?"

"_His _name is Magnus."

My jaw dropped. Oh, my god. Alec was gay. That's why he...Oh my god.

"Oh! So...that's why...I totally get it now. Does your sister know?" Dumb question of the century.

He shook his head. "No one knows. Well except you, me and Magnus. And I'm not ready to tell anyone."

Then I got an idea. I truly horrible idea that was probably going to destroy me. Oh, I was so gonna get it from Jonathan for this. "I have an idea. I need to call Jonathan, you have to call Magnus and tell him that everything he's going to hear about you for the next few days is a cover, got it?"

He looked worried. "What are you going to do?"

"That's my secret. Just go with it, trust me, Alec and I'll make all the rumours disappear."

He blinked but nodded. "I'll trust you on this."

I was sure that he was going to regret saying that. I really was.

I got him to give me the tip line for _Gossip Girl _and I sent a huge lie and a huge mistake in as a tip.

This place was already screwing with my head.

**I know that was probably the worst chappie ever but this was all I could do without making my head explode.**

**Please, tell me if there is something that you want to happen or a couple you want included in the story because if this story goes on as long as I plan it to (Trust me it's gonna be a long one.) Then PM me or tell me in a review. **

**Reviews are love,**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again! This chapter is kind of on the short side but it was necessary, I think. I'm not too good with the planning side of things. **

**Disclaimer: Teacup doesn't own anything, if she did, she would be dating Jace because he's hot!**

**C POV**

By the end of lunch, all eyes were on me.

I was now the centre of the universe at Constance for all the wrong reasons. Everyone had read the post. Everyone thought every word of it was true.

I was beginning to think Jonathan was right. This place wasn't meant for people like me, it was meant for people like him.

Although, Alec didn't seem like one of them. He was too quiet to be one of them.

I knew that in order for my horrible plan to work, I had to act arrogant and like I was the queen of the world for something that I actually hadn't done.

I was so going to hell for this. Lucky for me, I'm not religious.

Isabelle was glaring daggers into me for the rest of the day but I didn't pay attention to it. I held my head high and made everything convincing. When people asked me about it, I told them that the post was true. It was all true.

Yeah, like I said, hell.

Jonathan hated me for this but I told him it was a lie and that I was covering for Alec. He understood but he hated it. He had called me multiple times during the day just to tell me that he hated my plans and that he was going to shoot me.

I was glad my mother was in the middle of where-ever-the-hell because if she heard about this, she'd kick my ass from here to Calfornia.

A black haired girl dressed like a doxy **(For anyone who doesn't know, doxy means prostitute.) **walked up to me as I was about to leave the school.

"Is it true?" She asked me.

I didn't even have to ask her what she was talking about. I knew, hell everyone knew.

"Yeah, it's true."

She smirked. "And?"

I gave her a glare that said quiet clearly 'freaking awesome'.

"Hmm, might just have to look into that." She purred and walked away, her high heels clicking as she did.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I walked outside, where a limo was waiting for me. Jonathan was already inside.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate your plans?" He asked when I sat down.

"Yes, thirty seven times."

"Well, now it's thirty eight. I hate your plans."

"Jonathan, I'm only trying to help Alec..." I started.

"But what about you? What about the things people are going to say about you?" He snapped.

"Look, Jon, I get that your my older brother and that it's your job to look out for me and I love you for it, I do, but I'm a big girl and I can handle this myself." I said.

He glared at me for the entire ride back to the penthouse. I went into my room and threw myself onto the bed.

I probably shouldn't have done what I had done but I did. I was helping Alec. I was helping a friend. Was Alec even my friend? I don't know. People in Manhattan have a different definition of friend than the rest of us have.

I think, even in Manhattan, after having my reputation completely trashed for him, I warrant the title of friend. Or 'the-girl-who-completely-saved-your-ass'. Something along those lines.

I stared out the window for hours, just looking. I was going to regret this and it was going to come back to bite me in the ass, I just knew it. These things always did.

By now, you are most likely wondering what the hell I did. I wish you hadn't asked but I know you have probably asked multiple times now, so here's the _Gossip Girl _blast. It should explain things.

_Hey, people, _

_So, I was just minding my own business today when I got a text message from our very own mysterious red head who has named herself, she's going by __**C**__. Now what might this message have said? Well, that's the juicy part._

_**C **__has very plainly stated that the rumours of her affair with __**A **__are completely and utterly true!_

_That's right, __**C **__is sleeping with __**A. **_

_And just when we were starting to wonder about __**A, **__he finds himself __**C.**_

_Well, well, guys, haven't you been bad. _

_Seriously, __**C, **__send me more tips anytime. I like to hear things right from the horses mouth, or in this case, petite red haired harlot._

_I have my eyes on you guys, can't wait for more news._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO,_

_Love,_

_Gossip Girl._

For the record, I do not appreciate being called a harlot. I am not a damn harlot. I am not sleeping with Alec either but for his sake, I destroyed my reputation and any respect I had before this, not that I had any.

I feel like that woman from the Scarlet Letter. You know, how she had to wear a red A for Adultery? Maybe I should wear an A.

Come on, it'd be kind of funny.

But I was seriously pissed off by the harlot comment. As was Jonathan. He wanted to murder _Gossip Girl. _He would have, had he known who she was. But then again, if people knew who she was, she'd probably be dead already.

I would have socked her for saying I was Jon's mail order bride.

Who even gets Mail order brides now a days?

I stared out the window at the city and wondered, that if I had done this on my first day, what was going to happen tomorrow?

I sighed. How had I become this?

Jonathan was right.

I wasn't made for this place and this place clearly wasn't where I belonged. But I would finish what I started. Which meant I was going to have to take this a step further.

I asked Jonathan for Alec's IM. He reluctantly gave it to me. I think he was kind of starting to believe the rumours which I had specifically told him were not true. Stupid older brother. He decided to go out with his friend Seb for a drink.

I was IMing Alec. This was going to be a pain in the ass but I finish what I start.

The conversation when a little something like this:

ShortStuff: Hey, Alec.

Sparky: Clary?

ShortStuff: Why is your name Sparky?

Sparky: Don't ask, it's a long story.

ShortStuff: I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.

Sparky: Did you IM me to ask about my nickname or...?

ShortStuff: Oh! Right, I was going to ask you something. See, I was thinking that if we wanna pull this lie of successfully, we're going to have to step it up a bit. You know, public kind of thing.

Sparky: Jon is going to murder me.

ShortStuff: Does Jon know why your called Sparky?

Sparky: Please let the Sparky thing go. And your right, we're going to have to step this up a bit.

ShortStuff: I hope I didn't get Magnus mad at you.

Sparky: He knows whats happening.

ShortStuff: Cool. Okay, see you in the morning.

Sparky: Bye.

ShortStuff: Seriously, though, why Sparky?

**Sparky has logged out.**

ShortStuff: Bastard.

This was totally going to bite me in the ass. Totally and completely.

Someone help me.

You know what?

I'm going to send out an SOS.

Because I am going to get myself killed, either by one of my relatives or by Isabelle Lightwood.

I do not doubt for a second that she couldn't kill me with her stiletto heels. Be afraid, people, be afraid.

I wrote something down on a piece of paper and stuck it to my wall.

What did this paper say, I hear you asking.

Well it said:

CLARY SHOULDN'T COME UP WITH THE PLANS.

**I did borrow some ideas from a trailer for a movie I saw. It's called Easy A. If you haven't seen the trailer yet, I recommend opening a tab and typing in youtube. Then Easy A and watch it because it's good and it will make some of the things in this chapter more clear to those of you who don't get it. I'm sure most of you will. And I have decided, Clary shouldn't come up with the plans (See above block letters)**

**Just one more thing, I am unbelievably happy at how many reviews I got for the last chapter. I mean, really? I can't believe you guys like this that much! And before anyone asks, Jace and Clary will end up together in the end and they will meet soon but everything in due time! I know you all love them, I love them too, but for the sake of a storyline (I cannot believe I just wrote that.) there must be a wait. I am sorry.**

**Review please!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, considering that I was absolutely blown away by the amount of support, reviews, alerts and favourites the last chapter got, I decided to add another chapter to the story.**

**THIS BIT IS VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**Okay, today, in a couple of hours in fact, I am going on holiday for two weeks. Now I'm not meant to be on my computer, I am meant to be packing but because I love you guys so much, I wrote another chapter. I may or may not be able to update the story while I am on holiday because I have just found out that the resort has wireless (Thank the Angel for that). But this is probably going to be the last update you get for a while.**

**I love you guys,**

**XOXO**

**C POV**

We have already established that Clary shouldn't come up with the plans, right?

Good, I was just checking.

I have decided that in order to pull off this thing, I was going to have to take this all to a whole new level.

Because currently, my standing at Constance was 'Alec Lightwood's slut'.

I resent that.

I was really glad my mother didn't know about this because if she did, she'd probably have a heart attack and die at age forty three.

Jon was angry at me for this. He absolutely hated me but he still took on the role of the older brother.

I was considering what I was going to do in order to keep this charade up and how much I was going to hate myself when it was done. I wondered how long I was going to have to keep this up. Turns out, this Magnus guy that Alec's dating actually goes to St. Judes. He is known for being glittery and shiny and over the top. He holds good parties if the rumours are true. He is very openly bisexual.

When was Alec going to tell everyone? When was he going to tell his loving sister, who would gladly murder anyone who gave him shit about anything, that he was gay? That he loved another man?

Part of me wanted to tell Isabelle myself but I knew I couldn't.

I sighed at my predicament and went to get ready for school.

I've been in Manhattan for four days and I've been accused of being a mail order bride, a harlot and a slut.

I don't like Manhattan. I hate it. I want to go back home, back where things were simple and I wasn't a slut, harlot, mail order bride or cover for a gay guy.

I pulled on a pair of skinnies, a Green Day tour t-shirt and my black converse high tops.

Jonathan kept giving me glares as we drove to school that morning, or more accurately, we were driven in a limo.

"Will you stop that?" I snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He retorted.

"Stop with the glaring. I know you're pissed about my thing with Alec. I'm helping a friend."

"And making yourself out to be a slut at the same time!" He roared.

I flinched. "You know I'm not a slut, I know I'm not a slut and our parents aren't around enough to even know about this, so what's the problem?"

"Your reputation, Clary, your making yourself out to be Aline! We already have an Aline, we don't need another! And you are definitely not going to be like her, Clary, not my little sister, not in this lifetime or any other!"

Can I take this opportunity to point out that I have a great brother? He's kind to me, he treats me well and he's worried about my reputation. He wants to protect me from the only life he has ever known. I love him for it, I do but I help my friends, I protect them and if they need me to do something for them, I do it.

"Jon, I love you, I do and I wish that I didn't have to do this but...it's only for a while then everything will be clear." I said, smiling weakly.

He shook his head at me and hugged me close to his chest. I breathed in the familiar smell of my brother. When our parents had started fighting before they split up, I would sneak into Jonathan's room and he would hold me through the tear filled nights. I found the smell comforting.

Then the limo stopped and we came back to reality. School, Alec, _Gossip Girl. _

I took a deep breath and exited the limo after my brother.

I tried to look arrogant, cocky. All that, but it just wasn't me.

No one noticed my lapses.

I saw Alec talking to a blonde boy. I didn't recognise him but I liked what I was seeing.

His hair looked like a halo, his eyes were golden and his skin was tanned.

I caught Alec's eyes and sent him a look that clearly said _Get Your Ass Over Here And Make It Convincing._

I sauntered over there and quickly pressed my lips to his throat.

Even a gay guy had to like that.

"Morning, C."

"Morning." I said brightly.

I quickly captured his lips in a quick kiss. I was going to hell for this.

Then I heard the bell go and I stepped away. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure."

I turned and walked away into class.

Yep, definitely going to hell.

**J POV**

"Who the hell is that?"

"None of your business."

"Considering she was posted on _Gossip Girl _as your personal slut, I think it's my business. Dude, best friend here!" I snapped.

Who was she?

I love Alec like a brother, I really do but that girl could do so much better. I kinda wanted her for myself. Going to hell.

"She's a hook up."

"You don't do hook ups."

"Now I do."

"Why is she travelling with Jon?"

"Ask him."

Alec then walked away.

I know that according to _Gossip Girl _that girl was a slut and a harlot and all that shit but she just didn't seem like the type. I was having doubts about the red head and Alec's supposed affair. Something was going on there that the world didn't know about. I was curious.

I was going to find out what was going on, even if it killed me.

Which, in Manhattan, there was a good chance it would.

**C POV**

I got evil glares from Isabelle all through first period. She was going to stab me with her Jimmy Choos.

She didn't seriously think I was like, defiling her brother.

Alec couldn't be a virgin, could he?

I mean, no one in this city was.

Well, me aside. But I'm not one of them, not yet anyway. I was raised with values and beliefs and all that stuff. Maybe Jonathan would have been too, if our parents hadn't split up.

The strange thing about it was that as soon as they were split, they got along fine but they just couldn't be together. After they split things were better. I didn't spend my nights crying my eyes out in Jonathan's arms so things were definitely better.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of class and outside. I was scared Isabelle was going to kill me.

I ran smack into Alec on the steps outside Constance.

"I think your sister is going to stab me with her high heels." I blabbed out.

He laughed. "That does sound like Izzy. You alright?"

I shakily nodded. I wasn't alright but he didn't need to know that. "Yeah, I'm fine, Alec. Everything is fine."

"Nothing is fine. I have ruined your rep here on your first week. I'm so sorry, Clary."

"Alec, I said I would do this until you were ready and I will. Now come on, we have an affair to make look convincing."

My reputation is non-existent after this.

I dragged Alec into a closet and ruffled up our hair, messed with our clothing and kissed his cheeks with ridiculous amounts of lip gloss on.

"There, very convincing." I said.

"I owe you so bad for this."

"I know. Just remember this when I'm in trouble."

"I will."

I took a deep breath, plastered a smug, satisfied look on my face and walked out of the closet. I knew people saw me; I knew they definitely saw the way I had left Alec. Yep, I was officially the class slut on my second day. Or maybe that was that Aline chick or whatever.

A blonde girl stopped me in my tracks on my way to English class.

"You're C, right? Alec's girl?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Maia. There's this charity event Friday, I figured considering your Alec's girl, you should be there." She handed me an envelope. "I hope to see you there, you know, if Isabelle doesn't murder you before then."

She turned and walked away.

So, Isabelle really was going to murder me. Huh.

Speak of the devil in Jimmy Choos.

"I have had enough of this crap." She said. "My brother is a good person and I have no reason to believe that your worthy of his time or affection."

She did something really unexpected.

She grabbed my by the throat and pinned me against a wall. Her manicured fingernails digging into my throat.

"IZZY! LET HER GO!" Someone yelled.

She looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Alec..."

She immediately let me go and turned to face her brother.

"Izzy, there's something I need to tell you..."

Twenty minutes later, Isabelle knew everything. Alec's secret, my lie. Everything.

"I'm so sorry, Clary." Isabelle had been apologising profusely. Turns out, she isn't as bad as you would think. She's actually kind of nice.

"Its fine, you were only trying to protect your brother."

Isabelle was a little in shock. She was having a hard time believing her brother was gay but she was dealing.

"Alec, you could have told me. I wouldn't have cared. You're still my brother and I love you." She said.

There was a sickeningly cute sibling love moment followed by more apologising.

So now Isabelle knew the truth, but the rest of the world didn't.

"When are you going to be honest with people?" She asked him. "When are you going to tell people?"

"I don't know...I mean...we're Lightwoods, Izzy that means things are expected of us."

"Don't be afraid. You are one of the it guys of the city. Nothing, not even this could change that. You are a Lightwood. Tell mom and dad and then tell everyone else. We'll tell them tonight at dinner."

He looked pained but agreed. Tomorrow, I would be free of this label of Alec Lightwoods Slut. Yay, me!

Alec hugged me and walked away and Isabelle did too.

"Thank you for what you did for my brother." She said.

"No problem."

"Listen, are you going to the Kiss on the Lips party?"

"The what?"

"It's on Friday. Maia said she had invited you."

"Oh, right. Yeah, she did."

"Well, why don't you come dress shopping with me on Thursday and then to my penthouse to get ready for the party on Friday?"

Dress shopping? I froze, horrified.

I managed a smile. "Sure."

Oh, this was bad. Very very bad.

**Pretty please review and make me very happy?**

**Before anyone asks, Jace and Clary will meet at the Kiss on the Lips party and it will be so romantic and such. So please, no one yell at me about lack of Jace in this story. He will come!**

**Love you guys and I'll see you when I get back from my holiday.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back and better than ever!**

**Queensland rocks!**

**I did all the thrill rides, met a hottie on a rollercoaster, ate at a buffet and got kissed by a snake. It rocked!**

**And while I was there, I wrote you another chapter. I couldn't post it because of lousy internet access. I came back a little sooner than I thought I would so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: *Cries* I OWN NOTHING!**

**Dedication: To Lady Gaga, a band called LMNT, churros and hotties on rollercoasters**

**C POV**

Isabelle...shopping...bad...

We had been to at least twelve different dress stores, I had tried on at least thirty seven different dresses and she still planned on making me buy shoes and accessories and get my nails done and get some kind of skin and hair treatment.

I will never again agree to go shopping with Isabelle.

See, these dresses cost about as much as a car. Not a second hand rust bucket, a brand new shiny car. And Isabelle said that it was all on her for helping her brother.

Alec was planning on telling people at school tomorrow. His parents knew. They were angry but when Isabelle threatened to sue them and take herself, Alec and their younger brother Max to the condo she had brought herself in France and never come back, they had been much more understanding.

I learned a lot about Isabelle. Like that she adores France, Paris especially.

"One day, we should go to Paris together."

I just smiled and nodded and tried on dresses.

We were in some designer store that had armed security guards everywhere. All the shop attendants knew Isabelle, even the armed guards knew Isabelle because she went shopping nearly everyday.

Where did she get all this cash? Her parents aren't that loaded right? And if their loaded, then how much cash do Jon and I have? I mean our dad was one of, if not _the, _richest men on the planet. I should ask Jonathan about that.

Isabelle spotted something and she had this look of complete envy on her face.

"I have found your dress." She said.

"Really?" I sounded excited but not for the reason she thought I was, I was excited because this meant we were one step closer to going home.

She shoved me into a change room and threw something black over the door of the change room.

I pulled off my clothes and slipped into the dress. It was silky and made my skin want to sing.

I smirked at my reflection. Isabelle was good. I'd give her that.

I walked out and Izzy started screaming about how great it was. Then she paid for my dress and we continued to accessory and shoe shopping, then beauty treatments.

Isabelle is evil.

And getting your legs waxed seriously sucks.

The next day I stood there and I watched as Alec admitted everything and told them I was only helping him.

It was on _Gossip Girl _in minutes if not seconds.

Everyone was talking about how we had lied, how this changed everything and about the fact that Alec and Magnus were caught making out in a storage closet.

Once the shock was over, everyone started talking about the Kiss on the Lips party.

Apparently it kicked off the social season.

When the bell rang finally, Isabelle grabbed my arm, went up to my brother and said,

"I'm kidnapping your sister." And then she dragged me to a limo that was waiting for her and Alec.

The second we got to their penthouse, Alec ran and hid. I don't blame him; I probably would have done it too.

She dragged me upstairs into her suite and started attacking me with make up. I really despised her for that.

She attempted to pluck my eyebrows again and I ran out of her room and started banging on Alec's door, screaming:

"ALEC! SAVE ME!"

He let me get plucked. I will make him pay. He will die for this...

When Isabelle told me to get changed in her bathroom, I sent a text to Jon.

_Come save me from the wrath of Izzy!_

_-Clary_

I got a reply that said something like this:

_Nothing can stop the wrath of Izzy._

_I'll see you at the party._

_-J.C_

He too would be murdered.

I was going to be busy.

_**Clary's hit list:**_

_1. Gossip Girl_

_2. Alec_

_3. Jonathan_

_4. Isabelle_

Yes, I was going to be very busy.

I pulled on the dress then I was attacked with more make up and had my hair done.

"Now wait here, don't move while I go change into my outfit." She told me and then disappeared into the bathroom.

I didn't move because I was scared of what Isabelle might do if I did. I sat there perfectly still until she came back.

"You know, when I said wait I didn't mean you couldn't breathe." She said.

I didn't say anything.

She handed me a pair of fish net stockings and high heeled boots. "Put these on and then we're ready to go. Remember, you're one of us now, so act like it. But don't get too drunk and do something, or someone, you'll regret."

I pulled on the stockings and the boots and then looked at myself in the mirror.

Damn, Isabelle was good.

The woman in the mirror didn't look under the age of twenty one. She had smokey emerald eyes and long wavy locks of gorgeous red hair. She was tall and curvy. Perfect in every way. I was wearing a silky black dress that hugged my skin.

If I had to sum up the look I would say 'Sex Goddess'.

I was a goddess that might even match Isabelle herself.

"Isabelle, you are amazing." I said touching my reflection in the mirror.

She smirked. "Oh, I know I am. Now let's get going. Remember, don't get _too_ drunk and don't do anything..."

"Or anyone I will regret. I know, Isabelle. I've got this." I cut her off. "I'm the responsible one in my family. I'll be fine."

Oh, I was so very wrong.

I knew that Jonathan was going to have Isabelle's head on a platter for doing this to me but it was totally worth it.

We got into a limo with four other girls and sipped champagne until we arrived.

The entire trip the girls just kept babbling about how great I looked.

We pulled up and went inside. All eyes fell onto us, but they weren't looking at Isabelle, they were looking right at me.

**J POV**

_You've reached Jace's brain, I'm not in at the moment, leave a message._

**Where the hell are you?**

My brain wasn't working.

Isabelle had just walked in with a red haired goddess at her side. She was gorgeous. Hotter than Aline, even hotter than Isabelle in her current state and Isabelle was...well...Isabelle.

She was mine.

**J.C POV**

Holy effing shit.

No way is that my sister.

**Seb POV**

Goddamn.

Whoa, I mean just...whoa.

She's mine.

**C POV**

I blushed a little at all the stares and disappeared into the crowd looking for my brother.

"Clary?"

I spun around to face my brother.

"Hey, Jon."

"What the hell did Izzy do to you?"

I looked down at my body; I didn't even recognise it as my own. "I dunno."

I looked different.

I looked like an Upper East Sider.

At that moment I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but I was happy. For once in my life people were looking at me because I was the prettiest one in the room. That had never been the case before. I mean, I had been standing next to Isabelle Lightwood and people didn't even give her a second glance. They were looking at _me._

"You look like one of us." My brother told me.

"I was just thinking that."

Someone shouted his name from in the crowd.

He looked at me for a moment. "Don't get too drunk. And don't do anything or anyone you'll regret."

"Is that like the motto of the Upper East side?"

He walked away into the crowd following the voice.

"Such a gorgeous girl alone? How horrible."

I turned around and looked at a boy who was offering me a glass of champagne. It seemed rude to say no. I took the glass and sipped it gingerly.

I recognised him vaguely. I believe he is a friend of Jonathan's. Now what was his name...

"I'm Seb. You look absolutely stunning this evening..." He waited for me to give him my name,

"Clary, Clary Morgenstern."

"There were rumours about you with Alec."

"But have you heard the ones about him?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, they are wonderful news for me."

I smiled. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

**J POV**

I watched as Seb seduced the new girl.

"Should we stop him?" Simon asked me.

"It's her problem." I replied, sipping a glass of champagne.

"Jon would be pissed."

"Why? What's she to him?"

"That's his baby sister, Clary."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the scene in front of me. Jonathan would definitely be mad if our favourite man-whore happened to de-flower his baby sister. He would be even more pissed if he knew we had been able to stop it.

"I'll keep an eye on it, Si, go talk to one of your girlfriends." I said.

I would watch out for her.

Partly because Jonathan was a good friend of mine and partly because I wanted her for myself.

**C POV**

"You're so funny." He was. He was great. He seemed to always say exactly what I wanted him to.

He was really nice.

But I remembered what Jonathan had one told me,

_"In the Upper East Side, there is no such thing as nice."_

Maybe for one, he was wrong.

"Why don't we go upstairs, where it's quieter, so we can talk?"

He gently lifted my hand and kissed it.

This guy was so...whoa.

I nodded.

He led me up onto the roof of the building. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the city. It was so beautiful at night.

"It's so beautiful up here."

He grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me.

At first I was nervous and more than a little scared but then I eased up and let him work his magic. First my mouth, then down my neck. Then he pushed the strap of my dress off my shoulder.

"No." I whispered, gently pushing him away.

"Don't worry."

He started kissing my neck again.

I was starting to get uneasy. I wanted to scream for help but no one would hear me, there was too much noise from the party downstairs.

"No, Seb." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

He pushed down the strap of my dress and my bra off my shoulder.

"HELP!" I screamed.

He put a finger to my lips. "Be quiet, little one."

He kissed me again. I was trying to protest but no one could here me. I was trying to make him stop but he wouldn't.

When he finally broke the kiss I whimpered out,

"Please, stop."

Then the door we had come through burst open and a gorgeous golden angel was standing there.

"Seb, back off." The angel snarled.

Seb took a step away from me.

As if on instinct, I ran towards my savoir and hugged him. I was crying now, I couldn't stop myself.

"I won't tell J.C about this, Seb, but try anything again and I swear you'll be a dead man."

The angel wrapped his strong arms around me and led me back downstairs.

**J POV**

Jonathan would murder Seb slowly if he knew what had just happened to his sister. I wouldn't say anything but I couldn't guarantee she wouldn't.

We were on the metal staircase that led to the roof. I grasped her tiny shoulders and gave her a small shake.

"Are you alright?"

She sniffled and nodded. "Thank you."

"It's fine."

I turned to walk away from her, back to the party but she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Then she gave me a soft, sweet chaste kiss.

"Thank you." She looked at the ground. "You probably shouldn't tell my brother about that."

"It'll be our little secret."

I walked away from her and for the rest of the night; my lips were burning from her kiss.

**C POV**

I hid away in a corner for half the night. I didn't want anyone to see me. I didn't drink anything or talk to anyone until Alec noticed me alone. I was sure I was a wreck; my eye make-up had run down my face.

"Clary, are you okay?"

I shook my head.

I felt like a small child.

"What happened to you?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell Jonathan. You have to keep this under your hat."

The funny thing was, he was actually wearing a hat.

"I promise."

I recounted my sorrowful tale.

"He did what?" Alec looked like he was going to explode. That's just what I needed, another older brother.

"Don't, Alec, I'm fine."

"And Jace stopped him?"

I looked at him, confused.

"Blonde hair, gold-ish eyes."

"Yeah, that was him."

In my recount, I had left out my little kiss with Jace.

"Don't tell anyone, Alec, please." I pleaded.

It was just going to cause trouble.

He still looked angry, but nodded. Someone shouted his name. He looked at me, hesitant to leave.

"Go, I'll be fine." I told him.

He walked off towards the person calling for him.

I just wanted to go home. I took out my phone and sent a text to Jonathan saying I was leaving.

"Hey, Clary!"

Jonathan had grabbed my arm.

His eyes examined my face, especially the tear stains made very noticeable by the eye liner and mascara.

"What the hell happened to you?" He demanded.

I shook my head. "I just want to go home." I said.

He hugged me close to his chest. "Clary, tell me what happened."

I shook my head again and hugged him.

"Did you drink something?"

"Just a little champagne, I'm not drunk, Jonathan, that's you."

He frowned. "Then what happened?"

I shook my head again. "It doesn't matter. I'll stay for a while longer if it'll make you feel better; I'm just going to clean up my make-up."

I walked off in search of the ladies room.

Isabelle was the only one in there. She took one look at me and started freaking out. "What happened?" She screeched.

"It doesn't matter, can you fix me?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled some make-up out of her clutch purse. She instructed me to sit on the bench and she fixed my make-up till I looked good as new. Then she told me not to drink to much and gave me the motto of the Upper East Siders before leaving the bathroom.

I just sat there for about half an hour. This stuff was hard and horrible and I didn't want to be a part of it anymore but I was in this for life whether I wanted to be or not. I was a Morgenstern which meant I was expected to be one of them, like Isabelle.

One day I was going to ask her for instructions on how not to go crazy or die in this society.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, I ran straight into Maia.

"Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine." She snapped. "Listen, have you seen Simon?" She asked.

"Um, no..." I didn't even know who the hell Simon was...

"Damn, thanks anyway."

She walked into the bathroom without another word.

I then tripped and landed in the arms of my savoir from earlier, Jace.

"You alright?" He asked me.

I was a little lost in those eyes but I snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't we get you a cab home?"

I nodded again. "That would be great."

I called Jon and told him I was leaving and then Jace led me outside where a taxi was waiting to take me back to my penthouse, completely paid for by Jace.

"Thanks again." I said.

"No problem."

On the drive home I had my head leaning against the window and I was staring out at the city as it flew by.

Maybe I wasn't made for this after all.

**Did you like it? I hope you did.**

**I like making characters evil (E.g Seb) **

**Please review and make me happy!**

***Shoots cookies out of a canon* REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to You know you love me! I am very sorry that this update took so long and I think it probably isn't good but my friend was bugging me to post an update and here's what I got.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I OWN EVERYTHING!**

**My Lawyer: How many times do I have to say this? You own nothing!**

**Me: *Pouts* You are such a buzz kill.**

**C POV**

When the cab driver woke me up, stating I had fallen asleep on the way home, I had very little idea where I was, why I was in a taxi, where I had come from or why I was wearing an insanely gorgeous black dress.

I also didn't know why my eyes hurt like I had been crying.

I'm like that when I wake up.

Let's just give me a moment to catch up.

3...

2...

1...

And I remember what happened!

I thanked the cab driver and rushed inside and up to my penthouse apartment. Jonathan was still at the party. Everyone who was anyone in the city was still at the party.

Seb...was he going to...?

I didn't even want to think about it. It was a mistake. Something could have happened but didn't. Thanks to Jace.

My eyes widened.

Jace.

Oh god, not only had I been attacked by Seb but I had kissed Jace.

I felt like a slut and a harlot and all those things _Gossip Girl _had called me during my fake fling with Alec.

I wondered when my brother would be getting home. I wondered what he was doing. What was everyone doing? Had Seb found some other girl to pray upon for the evening? Was he going to leave me alone?

Judging by what had happened, he was either very scared of Jace or of my brother.

My phone started to ring and I answered.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

_"I was such a bitch before for not demanding to know what was wrong. Are you okay?" _Isabelle's musical voice filled my ears.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Isabelle. I'm fine."

_"Sweetie, this is me you're talking to. When a woman says she's fine, she's lying."_

"Okay then, I'm not fine but I don't want to talk about it."

_"Something is really wrong with you, Clary, I can hear it in your voice and I can barely hear anything over the music. I'm coming over right now. You live in Jon's penthouse, right?"_

"Nothing is wrong with me, Isabelle. You don't need to come over."

_"You need girl talk or maybe I do...besides I have something to tell you that I'd really rather not say over the phone."_

"I'm at Jon's penthouse."

_"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

She hung up.

This was just what I needed. Isabelle...though she sounded genuinely concerned. Maybe she wasn't the bitch that everyone made her out to be...she sounded so kind.

And I really did need some girl talk. I haven't had girl talk in what feels like years and it's better to talk to a friend (Was she a friend?) than to tell my brother what really happened.

I went to my room and changed out of my dress and into some slacks and an oversized t-shirt. I didn't want to be glamorour or pretty or a sex goddess anymore, I wanted to be Clary. I wanted to be normal and me again. I didn't want to be an Upper East Sider.

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door of the apartment and I let Isabelle in.

We sat in the kitchen on bar stools eating chocolate ice cream.

When I offered the ice cream to Isabelle she looked oddly touched like she'd never just sat around and ate ice cream with a girlfriend before.

Back home, my friends and I had a tradition of whenever one of us was upset or had just been through a break up, we had girl talk with choc ice cream. It was a good tradition.

"So what was so important you couldn't tell me on the phone?" I asked as I scooped up more ice cream.

"I know." I froze.

"Know what?"

"Everything. I saw you go up to the roof with Seb and I was going to up there myself and scream at him but Jace beat me to it and then I saw what happened at the stairs with Jace."

My mouth went dry. Was she going to tell my brother? Was she going to tell _Gossip Girl? _I'm not sure which was worse. "What are you going to do?"

She looked at me like I had asked her whether or not she was going to murder you. "Well, because I like you so much, I'm going to keep it a secret. On one condition."

I tensed up. What could she want from me? I suddenly feared for my life.

"My condition is that we're friends. Since I don't really have a girlfriend or anything." She said with an awkward smile at the end.

What?

Were my ears not working?

Isabelle not having any girlfriends?

Isabelle had thousands of girls who would gladly go to hell and back for the Lightwood to so much as speak to them for only a moment.

"Isabelle you have lots of friends."

She shook her head, laughing. "No, not really. You're just different. So you be my first actual friend and I keep my lips shut about everything I saw tonight."

I had a feeling I was being blackmailed into a friendship here but I didn't care. I actually kind of wanted to be friends with Isabelle. She seemed really genuine, which was something that was in short supply on the Upper East Side. And I swear if one person makes a height joke about this, You will be next on my hit list. Got it? Good.

I smiled at her. "Okay, deal." I shook her hand and gave her a quick hug. She honestly seemed shocked by the way I was acting.

Was it really this weird to act nice here? I don't know and I don't want to. If it was up to me, I would just run off and have nothing to do with the Upper East Side but I'm a part of it, whether I want to be or not.

"Well, since we're both down and out on the party thing tonight, you wanna have a movie marathon? With ice cream?" I asked.

Her face brightened up like the sun. She really was beautiful. Clearly this was more than she had hoped for in terms of friendship. "Really?"

"Yeah, but why don't I find you something more comfortable?"

She nodded and kicked off her high heels.

I'm going to sound like a shrink saying this (Again, one height joke and you are dead) but I was beginning to understand the people here. They acted like they were different to every other teenager in the country, maybe even the world when all they really wanted was friends and to have some fun before it's time to grow up.

Did I sound like a shrink? I think I did. Ah well.

So I found Isabelle something more comfortable to wear in the form of track suit pants and a t-shirt that was way too big. We watched horror movies and she told me about her fling with Simon Lewis. Her life was something out of a soap opera.

Her mother was a fashion designer, a very famous one and her father was a male model. They fought all the time and Isabelle was starting to wonder about the effect it would have on her little brother, Max.

"Sometimes I think that me, Alec and Max would be better off on our own, you know?" She said.

"Well, why don't you live seperate to your parents?" I asked her.

"Because sometimes I think that us being there is the only thing that keeps my mom from losing her mind. Like, I really think she might end up in a mental hospital if we left. I mean, with her and my dad fighting constantly..." She shook her head. "One day, I'm just going to run off to Paris and fall in love." She said smiling. "You should come with me! We could take Paris by storm!"

I smiled. "Sure. One day, we'll go to Paris together."

She grinned.

I gave myself a shake, the last time I had trusted one of them it had gone south, way south.

Could I trust Isabelle?

"Something wrong?" She asked me.

I froze. I thought of voicing my concerns but what would she say except but what I wanted to hear? Did she actually want to be my friend or was she trying to do something sinister?

"Nothing, I'm fine."

We watched at least seven more movies before Jonathan, Jace and Alec stumbled into the penthouse.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"Me and Clary were hanging out, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um...I don't know...I caught a ride with Jon and..." Alec was interrupted by Jace and Jonathan promptly burst out laughing over absolutely nothing.

"Are you guys drunk?" I asked.

Jace looked at Jonathan, then at Alec and then to me. "We are not..." then he burst out laughing again.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. I sighed and grabbed Jonathan's arm. "Bed now." I commanded.

"Aye, Aye, captain." He said, saluting me and then walking to his room.

I then went to the phone and called a cab. "Isabelle, could you make sure these idiots get home okay?"

She was the least drunk of the three. In fact she was quite sober.

She nodded. "Yeah, sure, we'll talk later."

Alec and Jace again burst into hysterical giggles and were led out of the apartment by Isabelle.

I shook my head and went to bed.

This place in insane!

You know what really sucks? When it's a Saturday, you have a hangover and you are woken up at seven in the morning by your phone buzzing with a _Gossip Girl _blast.

_Well, well, well, kiddies, did you enjoy the kick off to the party season?_

_From all the tips and photo's I've been sent, as well as what I saw with my own eyes, I can tell that you have all been bad kiddies._

_So many hook ups, so little time._

_First off, I just want to say, props to __**C, **__honey, you looked awesome last night._

_And more on __**C**__'s story, she was seen getting real friendly with __**Seb **__last night. They disappeared for a while and the next sighting was __**C **__sitting alone, crying her pretty little eyes out. What's wrong, sweetie?_

_**M **__And __**S **__were getting very intimate. How long you gonna be in denial, __**I**__? I feel bad for you, baby. _

_**A.P **__And __**J.C **__were awfully close last night. How many times is this now, guys? Six? Seven? Twenty nine?_

_If you got any goss or pics from last night send 'em to me._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl._

I hate her. I will find out who she is someday and slap her senseless for doing this to us. Our private lives are ours, not for her to use them for fame.

I knew Jon was probably either hungover or still drunk so I didn't bother checking in on him.

To get up or not to get up, that is the question.

I was going to go back to bed when my phone started ringing.

I sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Clary, I need help." _Isabelle sobbed.

"Izzy, what happened?"

"_I don't know where else to go! Please, me and Max need somewhere to stay for a few days."_

"Come here, it'll be fine. Whatever it is, I promise it will be fine."

Now I was making promises I couldn't keep, great. This was just what I needed.

I got up and decided I had better tell Jonathan what was happening, or at least as much as I knew.

So I walked into his room only to find that he wasn't there.

Where the hell was he?

"Shit." I muttered and checked the bathroom.

He wasn't there either.

Not good.

What a wonderful way to wake up.

Crying Isabelle.  
Gossip Girl blast.

Rumours about me.

Headache

And a missing brother.

Could things get any worse?

Answer:

Yes.

**Did you like it?**

**Personally I liked the laughing fits.**

**I was thinking that if you people want it, I will post previews of future chapters at the bottom of each chapter. Only if you want to so if you agree with this idea, in your review (You may be asking what review, well I will tell you what review, the review you are about to write fore me) so in your review say "AYE!" or if you don't want the preview say "NAY!"**

**Okay, so every review for this chapter better have either AYE or NAY in it.**

**I'm waiting.**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome back to my story! I am your hostess, Kit. Sorry I took so long with the update but my IS teacher was being mean…that and I have been so busy reading Naruto fanfiction that I completely forgot that I write fanfiction!**

**You know what is totally crazy? You know how you have that little voice in your head for when your thinking? It used to be my voice in my head and now it is an anime characters instead! I think this might be a sign for me to stop watching so much Naruto!**

**You know you've gone crazy when you can hear Shikamaru in your head.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, people, I don't own anything…**

**C POV**

You know it really shocks me how fast things can fall apart.

Isabelle was crying and something was seriously wrong with her. I didn't know what and I was concerned that if she and Max were coming to stay with me, where was Alec?

My brother is also someone I have lost.

Where is he?

I honestly don't know and don't have any idea where to start looking.

Had I known that living here would be this much trouble, I might have taken up Aunt Amatis's offer to live with her instead.

I tried calling Jonathan's phone but guess what?

It was on his bed.

I'm not even going to try and call dad because he's too far away to do anything that could possibly help anything!

Ditto for mom and Luke.

I was at the point, where pulling out my hair wouldn't seem so crazy.

I started screaming my head off and kicking things over.

Today was not my day.

Someone even knocked on my door to check if I was okay.

I told them I was fine and that they should leave before I punched them.

Not my finest hour, but I didn't have the time for fine-ness.

Is that even a word?

Completely off topic.

I got his phone and started calling people.

Someone answered when I called Alec.

"Hello, you have reached the severely hungover guy, please, don't call back in the next five hours." It was clearly not a recording.

"ALEC!"

"Jesus Christ, Clary, I'm hungover. What do you want?"

"Jon is missing and your sister and brother are now living with me! Wake up! The world needs Sparky!"

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"No, I want to know why Sparky?"

"I will take that secret to my grave. I trust you to take care of my siblings and as for Jonathan, try calling Jace. Now goodbye and don't call me for at least five hours." He said before hanging up.

Note to self: Learn story behind Alec's nickname.

I used Jon's phone to call Jace.

"This had better be damn good."

"It's Clary."

That seemed to wake him up.

"Hey, Clary. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"Jon? Hang on, he might be on my couch."

I could hear him get up and walk around.

"Um, yeah, he's here."

"Is he okay?"

"Hang on."

I waited.  
Then a familiar voice in the background yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU POKE ME?"

"He's fine." Jace said.

"Great, could you maybe send him home later?"

"Yeah, I'll get him there."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Just remember you said that Miss Clary." He said before hanging up.

I was going to regret saying that.

"CLARY!"

And now Isabelle was here.

If today was any weirder it'd be the bloody twilight zone.

I opened the door and Isabelle, a little boy I assumed was Max and six suitcases were in the hallway.

"Hey, Iz." I said and opened the door for them.

Once they were inside, Isabelle knelt down and aimed the little boys eyes to look at me. "Max, this is Clary, Jonathan's sister. She's letting us stay here for a while. Say thank you."

"Jonathan has a sister?"

"She's standing two feet in front of you, idiot."

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Clary." He said, before opening a manga book.

I knelt down in front of him, demanding his attention. "Hey, Max, it's nice to meet you. Follow me?" I said, holding out my hand.

Suspiciously, he took my hand and I led him to my room.

I opened one of my cupboards and showed it to him.

"Wha…?"

"I'm a manga and anime freak." I said. "Don't tell anyone, kay? Here, read and watch. Have fun." I said, pushing him towards the cupboard.

I walked back into the living room where Isabelle was sitting.

"I think it's time you told me what's going on." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Mom and Dad were fighting again." She paused. "Max shouldn't have to listen to that. Alec is never there enough or sober enough to care about it."

"I'm sure he cares." I said.

From what I knew about Alec, he was really just as out of place here as I was, he had just had more practice at lying. People believed him now. Believed that he was one of the elite when he was seriously uncomfortable. I could tell. While he was a good liar, he wasn't _that _good.

"If he does, he's never said anything to me." Isabelle snapped. "I don't know if this is really it. If my parents are really going to split up for good this time. I didn't want Max there while they were fighting and threatening to sue each other."

…Lovers spats in Manhattan seem to be a lot more expensive than elsewhere.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I'm sure I can find somewhere to put you…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door and there was Jace and my brother.

"Hey, guys. Nice to see you, Jon get inside and help me. Jace, thanks a bunch." I then grabbed Jonathan and closed the door.

"Hey, Izzy, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked.

"Me and Max needed a place to crash and I can't be bother driving to my place." Isabelle stated.

Then I remembered something.

"Jon, Izzy, do either of you know why Alec is called Sparky?"

Their eyes went wide, staring at me. Then they exchanged a look and they both cracked up laughing.

Within a minute Jonathan was rolling around the floor laughing and Isabelle had fallen off the couch.

"GODDAMN IT! SOMEONE TELL ME WHY HE'S CALLED SPARKY!" I screamed.

They just laughed more.

When Isabelle composed herself long enough to speak, she said,

"We can't tell you but it involved a crashed car, gas, a giraffe and sparklers."

A crashed car, gas, a giraffe and sparklers?

I have got to find out why he is called Sparky!

Isabelle then, fell to the floor laughing again.

Jesus Chris, what happened?

And where in gods name did Alec get a giraffe?

Okay, that's it. The insaneness of my life and the lives of the people I know are on hold because as of right now, I am on a mission to find out how Alec got that nickname.

**Okay, and the next chapter is going to be a little bit of a spoof about learning how Alec got the nickname of Sparky. Seriously, if anyone can figure out how he got the nickname involving the crashed car, gas, a giraffe and sparklers, I wanna hear it! Winner gets a prize!**

**Here are some peoples I want to thank from the last chapter:**

Shuuwai

SimplyLily94

Fawlen Angel

burning..

Annaleah

listencanyouhearit

Golden-Iris158

absolutelywounderful

BlondeHairBlueEyes14

sexgodhotness

carolineeexo

Cookie Monster n' Elmo

newmoon261

christinaxo

LilBonita2

JaceLightwood01

PrettyReckless09

Babie.13

DeadRunway

K.C Lanton

Sair-Roza-Belikov

i lurve mustangs

Zbelle

izzysunflower

LuVmEsUmFaNfIcS

jadelyn3352

fairygirl2297

Nami Ichijo

dontcare2122

**I love you all for reviewing, alerting or favourite-ing me or this story!**

**And if anyone else has an unnatural obsession with Naruto, Tell me!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

***Hands out wagon wheels to her reviewers* **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...I do however own the story of how Alec got his nickname.**

**C POV**

Okay, I have decided to put my life on hold because there is something I just have to know. I mean it.

Have you ever wanted to know something? Wanted to know so bad that it ate away at you until you gave in and found out?

That is how I feel.

I must find out how Alec got the nickname 'Sparky'.

At first I was merely curious about it but when Isabelle told me that it had something to do with a crashed car, gas, a giraffe and sparklers, I just had to find out.

So, I snuck out of my penthouse that I share with my brother and kind of, maybe broke into Alec's room.

He's passed out on the bed so it's all good.

I started by looking through his photo's, and tried finding a diary but I couldn't. There was nothing in the photo's that helped me any. I did however find something in his wardrobe that scared the living daylights out of me:

A pink tutu.

I really don't want to know why Alec has a pink tutu. I mean, that is more than a little disturbing. I decided that one day I would ask him about it...actually I would probably tie him to a chair first so he can't excape telling me why he has a pink tutu in his closet.

I'm not sure I do want to know but like with everything else, my curiousity is going to get the better of me.

Then I went to his computer. Password protected. Damn it.

I tried a lot of stuff but I didn't have much to go on.

Then I tried the nickname is question.

sparky

I'M IN!

Okay...dude, I must get him a decent background on his computer. Who still has the blue background? Booooring.

Files...Photo's!

I was looking through the photo's when I found a file that was password protected. There had to be something in there. Again, I typed in sparky and the file opened.

...

...

...

...

...

...

OH MY GOD...

Alec...what the hell?

I printed off the pictures and snuck out of his room. This would be good for a later.

I cannot believe that was how he got the name sparky...

I have got to tell...someone!

**Hello people!**

**I am back with a small side story about Alec's nickname!**

**And now I have a website!**

**I'm so proud.**

**Okay, so if you wanna go to my site (There ain't much there) but I do have a discussion board thing regarding this fanfiction and other stuff. So go on if you want and please become members (It don't cost anything) to make me feel happy!**

**The website is kits-place(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Replace the (dot) with a . and you'll be on your way! **

**Eventually, I am going to start posting pictures to do with my fanfictions there, you know like outfits and if I can ever be bothered drawing something, that too.**

**Please, please join and review this chapter!**

**xoxo**

**-Kit!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! It's Kit here! No, I am not dead! But I have been very busy, so I am really sorry that I haven't been updating. This chapter is the one you have all been waiting for! The explaination behind Alec's nickname, Sparky. Yes I know it is ridiculous and something that probably would never happen in the real world but I had a weak moment and therefore had to put something insane in. **

**Please keep reviewing because it makes me very happy!**

**Also, I hope you all had a good Christmas! I did, I ended up spending most of Christmas day looking after my niece, Shadow, who is eight months old. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and I love her. One day she is going to help me take over the world. If you are a faithful reviewer, then you shall be spared and given a mansion when I take over the world! **

**Disclaimer: Think about it. Think real hard. Then you know what I'm going to say.**

**Alec POV**

I am not a morning person. I never have been. Ever. But last night I had drunk so much that I could barely stand, remember my name or why I was there in the first place. So it applied doublely today. I did not want to be woken up.

But I was very awake when I opened my eyes for all of three seconds and realised someone had been in my room. This was never good. Ever.

Especially if Izzy got in.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. She's a wonderful person and she takes care of me when I'm meant to be looking out for her. I am the eldest after all. But at times she is cruel and a very big bitch. Like when she and Magnus glued glitter to all of my clothing save one suit which they both agreed was something I should wear more often.

This was their way of telling me to get a new wardrobe.

The people in my life are very cruel.

I woke up with a throbbing headache and the thought that my sister or Magnus may have attacked by wardrobe again (God forbid). It's not like I've never had a hang-over before. I've had many. Sometimes I've woken up in strange places in clothing that isn't mine with no memory of how I got there or anything in the previous twelve hours.

In fact it was one of those situations that I woke up and had been dubbed 'Sparky' by Jace after something happened while I was severely drunk.

I am never ever going to live that down.

It really would help if I could actually remember it. But in-between giggles, Isabelle and Jace had told me what happened the previous night. I was seriously lucky I hadn't been arrested. In fact, I have no idea why I wasn't arrested.

I didn't ask questions. Instead I took pain killers and tried to delete the photos Jace had taken of me the night before. Unfortunately, he had gotten one of the computer nerds from St. Judes to make it literally impossible to delete the photo's from my computer. So I password protected them and my computer. I also started locking my door at night. Except when I was drunk and completely forgot. Which was what happened last night.

When I woke up the morning after receiving the nickname Sparky, I was told in excrutiating detail how I got the nickname.

Apparently, it all started with Isabelle crashing her car into a pole. And Jace losing his in a card game three days earlier. We were headed up to a party an old friend of Isabelle's was having in Boston. We were taking my mercedes because the limo was being serviced or something. Jace was driving and Isabelle and I were sitting in the car drinking like there was no tomorrow. We ran out of gas near the City Zoo and seeing as I was so drunk I didn't know what the hell my name was, I agreed to walk to the nearest gas station and back so we could keep going.

No one actually knows what happened next including me.

Long story short, the next time Jace and Isabelle see me, nearly an hour later I have sparklers in my hair and I'm chasing a giraffe around the street outside the Zoo.

Ever since then, my name has been Sparky.

Isabelle ran off in seven inch heels to the gas station, we drove off at a thousand miles an hour and denied ever being anywhere near the Zoo in the first place.

I am never ever going to live that down.

The cops spent months looking for the morons who let a giraffe out of it's cage. I decided the whole thing would have been better off forgotten so the only time we ever mention that night is when I am called Sparky by Jace.

The photo's are undeletable so they are always there. Damn Jace.

I guess you could say some of our drunken adventures were a little out of the ordinary.

Sometimes being one of us is not a good thing.

**C POV**

Of all of the things I thought could have happened for him to get the nickname 'Sparky', this wasn't even on the list.

I locked the pictures up in a safe that had apparently been in my wall since the apartment was built (How did I not know about that?)

Isabelle was sprawled out on my couch painting her toe nails when I got back from my spy moment at Alec's.

Isabelle's toe nails were a sort of peach color.

"Hey, Clary, do you think this color looks sickly on me?" She asked.

"It looks fine. Has Jon woken up yet?" I asked.

She shook her head and her hair spun around her head. "Nope. He's still out and Max hasn't left your room since we got here. What the hell is he doing?"

I smirked and shook my head. "He's fine."

Isabelle's eyes then lit up in a look that was somewhere between 'OMG YAY!' and 'I-have-a-really-evil-plan'. Either was it couldn't be a good thing.

"I have decided because of recent events and a need for pampering, I'm going to hold my annual slumber party next week at a royal suite in Seb's dad's hotel!"

"You really expect people to go to Boston for a slumber party?" I asked her as I walked to the kitchen.

"Honey, Upper East Side slumber parties are nothing like the regular type. Especially when I'm the hostess. Besides this will be your first slumber party! If it meant getting to my party, anyone in their right mind would swim across an ocean of tumb tacks!"

I guess things are a little different here. When I think slumber parties I think a bunch of girls in their PJ's doing each others nails, playing silly games and watching movies. But clearly this would be different.

"Hang on, I have to check the calendar! Do you have a computer?"

I nodded and went to get my laptop. Max was still sitting on the floor reading.

I gave my computer to Izzy and she typed in a website. Gossip Girl. But this wasn't just the posts that I got on my phone. No, this was everything you needed to live on the Upper East Side. Who was dating who, who was at the top, who was in, who was out, when all the most fabulous events were happening and what was considered acceptable wear for any and all events and situations. It even had bios on the big players from St Judes and Constance.

She clicked on something and a calendar for the next month appeared. It had on it all the parties and links to pages that had who was hosting, attending and what they were expected to wear and who would be on their arm.

"Next Saturday is free. Good." Isabelle handed me the computer. "I have serious work to do!" She then ran out of the apartment bare foot with her handbag.

I spent the next hour looking at the Gossip Girl site. She knew everything. Everything about everyone. All our dirty little secrets. It made you think, who the hell was she? And what did she have against us? Was she one of us? One of the girls on the fringe who wants payback for being ignored?

I had a moment of paranoia and every single person I had met since arriving in Manhatten became a suspect. Who was she? Or was it a him?

As of two days ago, I had my own page on Gossip Girl. A whole page with my bio, everything anyone thought they knew about me, things they had heard about me. There were links to every post that had mentioned me, even before they knew my name and a link to my brother's page. There were a lot of snapshots of me at the Kiss on the Lips party. I felt like people were watching me twenty fours hours a day. I suddenly didn't feel safe on my own apartment.

And when the hell did I become one of the main players on the Upper East Side?

Then I went to Isabelle's page. There was so much stuff on her. So many scandals that she had been accused of, so many photo's of her at her best and some of her at her worst.

Then Jon's page.

Reading all these things made me question whether I actually knew anyone here. Did I really know Jonathan? Or did these people know? Who was he? Who was Isabelle?

From what I could tell, there were ten main players. Including me.

Isabelle, Jonathan, Alec, Jace, Aline, Maia, Simon, Sebastian, Magnus and me.

This was insane.

People spent all this time trying to pry their way into our lives. My life was very average before my arrival here. I wasn't very popular or considered very pretty. In fact, I was just Clary. But here I was Clarissa Morgenstern, Daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, Sister of Jonathan 'J.C' Morgenstern, supposed lover of Alec Lightwood and the newest member of the elite of the Upper East Side.

...

I gotta say, I miss being just Clary.

**What do you think?**

**I had an idiot moment and had to use that story for his nickname! **

**And I am as paranoid as Clary!**

**Next chapter something will actually happen! I promise! It will be Isabelle's slumber party and then after that it shall be the Masquerade Ball. And everything after that is a secret (This is code for I don't know what's going to happen!). If you have any suggestions for what could happen in the future or couples or anything, then just tell me in a review!**

**Now press that little button below this writing. The one that says 'Review This Chapter'.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXO**

**-KIT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have written yet another chapter to make up for my lack of updates lately. I have not forgotten about this I have just been busy!**

**There are several things-kiddies-shouldn't-do-or-say in this chapter. Nothing really bad, just don't play truth or dare with people as insane as these characters!**

**I don't own anything!**

**C POV**

When Isabelle sets her mind to something, there really is no stopping her. Her and Max had sort of joined our daily routine. Max seemed a little too easy going about the whole situation. I was beginning to wonder if he was just like this all the time or if he really did fully understand what was happening to his family.

I had never really bothered to check out how big the penthouse was. It was six bedrooms. I didn't even know you could get six bedroom penthouses. Max and Isabelle each got their own room and slowly as the days went by, they made themselves more and more at home. After a while, it was kind of like they had always been there. Isabelle was constantly working on preparations for her slumber party. The day before, she insisted we go shopping for appropriate attire for the event. There were going to be seven girls there, including me and Isabelle herself. She had gotten the invitations made professionally and been on the phone with catering staff all most constantly so she could arrange the food. Something about being ordered in from France?

I just tried to stay out of her way.

The lead up to Isabelle's party, I just tried to stay out of everyone's way. I kept my head down at school, did my work and went home. Several times Jonathan asked me if I wanted to go out with him and his friends. I always said no, I had homework when actually I had barely any. I did however meet Magnus Bane for the first time. I took an instant shine to the man. He was bright and kind and adored Alec, even though he was constantly commenting on his choice of clothing. And sometimes, mine. He was big on glitter and he liked to make an impact wherever he went. He ended up being invited to the slumber party and our shopping trip. He and Isabelle both agreed I needed new clothing for the party. I was just going to wear jeans and a t-shirt. But apparently that just wasn't acceptable as there was going to be clubbing, dancing, drinking games, shopping and parties.

A couple of times, Magnus tried to convince me to come out clubbing with him and Alec. Even though Alec himself didn't really want to go. But I still stayed home.

Then the day of the shopping trip rolled around.

I begged Jonathan to save me from Isabelle's wrath, but he laughed and literally handed me over to her. I will kill him one day. Or better yet, I will put make up on him and then post the pictures on Gossip Girl.

I was shoved into a limo and driven to the most ridiculous, most expensive shops that were in the country. I told Isabelle I really didn't have the money to pay for any of this stuff. In fact I was broke. That was when I was made aware of the credit card that Jonathan had put in my wallet that was going to cover the cost of my shopping trip. Apparently, Father was paying for it. In fact he paid for a lot of our stuff without him even knowing. If Mom knew I had ever spent this much money on such things, she'd kick my ass.

I was dragged into a store and Isabelle picked out a dress for me, Magnus approved of course. I was shoved into it, literally they had people to help you change. I personally found it creepy.

I was then forced into a pair of insanely uncomfortable silver high heels and made to stand on a podium for half an hour while Isabelle, Magnus and a store attendant accessed me. Eventually it was decreed that the outfit was perfect and that our next stop was Tiffany's.

The dress was nice. It was black and very tight fitting. It was strapless, had a white bow tied just below the bust and above it silver glittery lace. It was skin tight until about half-way down my thigh where it just spread out a little with layers of lace underneath to make it puff out more. It really was a nice dress.

After buying that using the credit card Jon had given me, I was dragged to Tiffany's.

Everyone knew Tiffany's. Everyone. Even me. I had never actually been inside one before. I had never imagined there would be so much security. Armed security guards were on either side of every door as well as standing against every wall. All the shop attendants had to where white silk gloves while handling the jewellery. It was actually a little creepy.

Both Isabelle and I tried on numerous items with Magnus's commentary the entire time. I couldn't believe the price of some of these things. Isabelle demanded I buy a silver heart necklace to wear with the dress. It was only seven hundred dollars, she says.

Only seven hundred dollars.

ONLY SEVEN HUNDRED DOLLARS?

WAS SHE COMPLETELY BLOODY INSANE?

Answer: Yes. Completely and utterly.

After several accessory stops and smoothies from this little place in a small shopping mall, we were allowed to go home.

Well Magnus was. I had to go home, pack and I was then being shipped off to Isabelle's hotel room.

When Jonathan heard this, he acted like this was normal.

This was not normal.

Everything that was put in my bag had to pass Isabelle's inspection. And when she was unsure of something, she grabbed my laptop and Magnus was there in webcam. When Magnus was unsure, Aline was web-cammed.

This was more than a little insane.

Jonathan told me to have fun and then pushed me out the door towards the limo waiting for me.

"We have preparations to make!" Isabelle told me. Then she went on to say a long list of things that we had to take care of before the girls arrived. I pointed out to her that they wouldn't be arriving for nearly twenty four hours. She said that after we took care of all of those things, she had booked a spa treatment for the both of us so we would be relaxed and ready for the party. She had the next forty eight hours of my life planned out perfectly.

We arrived at the suite Isabelle had picked out for the party. There were small wire frame beds set up in the lounge area where in any other hotel room, would be the sofa, arm chairs and coffee table. There was a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall and tables on the sides of the rooms which Isabelle explained would have food and drinks on them.

"We aren't even coming back here until after midnight." She told me. "We're going out to the Checkerbox for a light dinner and then this amazing night club called Pandemonium. I've got us VIP passes for both."

Isabelle really did know how to spoil her guests.

There were two bedrooms in the room, one for each of us to spend tonight in. Tomorrow all the food, drinks and such would be arriving and we had to deal with all of that, then go for spa treatments.

She told me to go to bed early because neither of us were going to get much sleep tomorrow night. I took her word for it and hit the hay around eight.

Isabelle came in and woke me up at ten on the dot. I pulled on a dress Isabelle had been so kind as to lay out for me and a pair of black high heels which I thought were going to be the death of me.

At ten thirty, breakfast was delivered from a restaurant that apparently did the best breakfast on the Eastern Sea Board. At eleven on the dot, the waiters Isabelle had hired came and started making small preparations. At eleven twenty, the caterers arrived and set up the food in a way that Isabelle deemed proper. At twelve, lunch. Then at one a bar, bartender included, arrived and set up. Then Isabelle threw me in the limo and said we had spa treatments until five at which point we would return to the suite, change and then head off to the Checkerbox Restaurant for a light dinner with the girls and Magnus.

The second I arrived, I was led to a room, stripped of my clothing and put in a robe.

I've never had a spa treatment before. And I have to say I know damn well why people pay so much damn money for them. I was given a massage and I had a bath in some oils with flowers floating on the surface and one of those face masks on. It was awesome.

After the bath, I had another massage and then wrapped a towel around my body and headed for the steam room. Isabelle was already sitting there relaxing.

"Isn't this great? And this is only the day treatment. One day, we'll go to this great spa for a whole weekend!" Isabelle squealed.

"Sure!"

I wasn't much for the girliness, but who could resist a free two day spa treatment?

Not I.

After having my hair washed with this stuff that smelled like orchids and another bath, I was given my dress and my shoes back.

The woman at the counter said goodbye to us as we left.

"Good day, Miss Lightwood, Miss Morgenstern, please come again soon."

I didn't even question that she knew my name, I was too mellow.

But Isabelle was not. She was geared up and ready to go the second we walked out of there.

"Come on! We have to be at the Checkerbox by six thirty!"

It was barely five minutes past five.

But Isabelle decided that I needed a proper make over before we could leave for the resturaunt.  
All I could think while she pampered me and did my hair was:

_These pictures are going to end up on Gossip Girl._

Then she instructed me to change into the dress without ruining my hair while she got ready.

It took some crazy moves but I managed to not destroy my hair or make up, purely for the reason that if I did, Isabelle might murder me.

When I looked at my appearance in the mirror for the first time that evening, I wondered who the hell that girl was and where I was.

The girl in front of me was one of those model beautiful girls that you just know is going to be a star one day. She had firey red hair in perfect ringlets hanging around her shoulders and emerald green eyes with smokey dark eye make up around them. She looked tall and elegant with the strappy high heels that made her legs seem to go on forever. Her body was curved perfectly and was complimented by the black dress Isabelle had picked out.

I really didn't recognise myself.

Isabelle walked into the room in a red cocktail dress. It was strapless, had a bow tied right beneath the bust and spread out into layers of ruffles. It barely went midthigh on her. Her dark eyes seemed to see all as they always did, her skin was flawless and her lips were full and pink. She could give Angelina Jolie a run for her money.

"How do I look?" She asked, doing a little turn for me.

"Amazing, Isabelle."

"You look awesome too. Photo moment!" She grabbed her camera, put the timer thing on then slung an arm around me and posed like a super model on the cat walk, I just tried not to look awkward.

She then grabbed the camera and nodded in approval. "I think both of us have super model talent. My mom needs some models for her spring collection, we should totally ask her if we could do it." She babbled as we walked down stairs to the limo.

"Modelling?" That didn't really sound like my thing.

"Yeah, we both have total star potential!"

We arrived at the Checkerbox no later than six, Isabelle flashed a card to the guy at the door and we walked to a table for eight. Isabelle ordered a Cosmo but I just went with coke. I was trying to stay away from the alcohol. The last time I had drunk it didn't end well and I wasn't even drunk...

Soon enough Magnus arrived dressed in his usual glittery clothing. He was wearing black pants, nice shoes and a sleeveless commando green shirt with buckles on the front. I noticed the tattoos adorning his arms. They really were something. He complimented us both and ordered a martini. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have an insane level of alcohol tolerance." He replied.

I nodded. I did not have said alcohol tolerance. I could drink one cosmo and be dancing naked in central park within an hour.

Which in this place was a definite possibility.

Maia eventually arrived dressed in a blue cocktail dress and blue converses. My hero.

She greeted us both with a kiss on either cheek and ordered a cosmo. Isabelle was already on her third cosmo of the evening and she was still completely sober. It was insane.

Three girls I didn't know, but recognised from school arrived, giving me a kiss on either cheek and acting like we'd been friends for years. I quickly learned their names were Kate, Marie and Sandra.

And last but not least, Aline arrived. She was wearing a dress, if you could call it a dress. It was more like a small scrap of material wrapped around her torso and butt.

"Hello, darlings." She said and started drinking.

There were a few more drinks, a small amount of food before Isabelle declared it was time to head to Pandemonium. We were all escorted to a limo and provided with champagne while we drove.

When we got to the club, a man opened the door for us. Kate, Marie and Sandra got out first. I was going to go after them but Isabelle held me back.

"The wing-woman and the hostess get out last." She explained.

Maia then got out, followed by Aline, then finally me then Isabelle.

There were huge cues to get in but we just bypassed all of that and no one even blinked.

Because she was Isabelle Lightwood. And Isabelle Lightwood did not do cues.

Inside everything was pretty dark and full of disco smoke. There were dozens of people inside, some on the dance floor and other sitting at tables scattered around the edges drinking and laughing with friends.

Isabelle walked to a table and the rest of us followed.

Within ten minutes of us being there, at least seven guys had come up to talk to us. I felt so embarrassed and awkward but Isabelle was having a great time so I kept my mouth shut.

Then a new song came on and Isabelle grabbed both my hands.

"Come dance with me!" She squealed.

Isabelle had had about six cosmo's at this point.

I looked horrified but Isabelle dragged me to the dance floor. I had never heard the song before but Isabelle was singing the lyrics really loudly, not that anyone could tell because the music was so loud.

When she danced she was graceful and sexy, but when she saw how out of place I felt she grabbed my hands again.

"Loosen up, Clary! Have some fun!" She giggled and then started grinding up next to me. As uncomfortable, I tried to loosen up a bit for Izzy's sake. I started to sway my hips and twist my wrists with the music. Soon Izzy and I were dancing around each other, giggling and laughing and just having a great time. Apparently we looked pretty good because a couple of guys came up to us, each wanting to dance with one of us. When the first one came up and asked Isabelle to dance she did something so insane, I wondered how the hell I became friends with her.

And then I remembered:

Blackmail.

Isabelle laughed at him. "No, no, no, I will not dance with you 'cus I'm dancing with my girlfriend here!" She threw her arms around me in an intimate embrace and kissed my cheek. "She's way more fun than you guys!"

The guys left without another word.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"C'mon, Clary, I'd never ditch a girlfriend for some random guy. You are much more better than they are. And prettier too!" She giggled.

After that I started to loosen up and we danced like idiots. In fact I think a couple of people thought we were like, together. Which was a little bit funny because I'd never even thought about being with another girl like that, much less Isabelle. But after three more cosmo's and a whole lot more dirty-dancing, Isabelle kissed me and we both cracked up laughing. I was more than a little sure that there would be a post, or worse a picture of me and Izzy kissing on Gossip Girl in the morning.

We stayed at the club dancing and laughing with the others until like two AM when we headed back to the hotel room. Isabelle commanded that I come to her bedroom for a minute. She handed me a black silk and lace night gown and told me to put it on. In fact the night gown looked more like a dress. It was something you could get away with wearing in public.

I was just gonna go to sleep in my trackies and a t-shirt.

I pulled on the night gown and walked into the lounge where the beds had been set up and the girls (And Magnus) were all waiting.

"Took you long enough. You'd think she was getting into a Dior ball-gown." Aline joked and the others laughed their perfect laughs right on cue.

I suddenly felt as wanted as an old dish-rag.

Isabelle then smiled and patted the empty bed next to her. "C'mon, C, I saved you a spot."

I smiled graciously and sat down on the small bed next to Isabelle.

There was an hour long gossip marathon which would have put a Gossip Girl blast to shame, I generally just nodded and pretended I knew all of the people they were talking about are the events they were talking about.

"Okay, I never, my lovelies." Isabelle said after a while as she sipped a glass of champagne.

Aline's face turned into one of those cat-that-ate-the-canary grins. I didn't like this. Whatever Aline had planned could not be good. "And after that we play truth or dare." Aline said. "Once we've drunk enough that we're a little more loose."

I saw no point in this. Because I was the only one out of the lot of them that hadn't been drinking all night.

Isabelle handed us each a shot glass and filled them with bourbon.

As Izzy was the hostess she did the first one. "I have never ever slept with someone I hate."

Everyone but me took a shot.

Magnus was next. "I've never ever kissed someone of the same sex."

I thought about my experience with Isabelle earlier and took a shot. The glasses were refilled.

Then is was Kate's turn. "I have never ever slept with someone of the same sex."

Again, everyone but me took a shot.

Marie was next. "I have never ever stolen."

I didn't take the shot. I was an honest person, well I was until I got here.

"I have never ever cheated on my boyfriend or girlfriend." Sandra asked.

Aline took a drink, as did Kate, Marie and Sandra herself.

But Isabelle, Magnus and I didn't. I was a little bit proud of Izzy and Magnus for that. At least they were good people, I didn't really care that Magnus was in love with another boy or that Isabelle had dated other girls before, it wasn't important, the only thing that matters in a relationship is caring for the other person. But that they hadn't ever cheated, that was something that definitely mattered to me.

Then it was Aline's turn. "I have never ever been the other woman. Or man in Magnus's case."

Everyone but Magnus and I took a drink. I reached around and touched Magnus's hand.

My turn was finally here. "I have never ever done something so stupid that someone had to come and save me."

We all took a drink.

As I did, I thought of the Kiss on the Lips party.

It kept going on like this for a while until Isabelle declared it time for truth or dare. Everyone immediately grabbed some coats and shoes Isabelle had laid out for them. Apparently, their truth or dare requires leaving the room.

We got into the limo and sat in a circle on the chairs.

"Okay, Kate, truth or dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Truth." She said, obviously terrified of choosing dare.

"Is there anyone here right now that you want to shag?"

Kate looked mortified. In fact, I was actually mortified right along with her.

"Yes!"

"Truth or dare, Aline?"

"Dare." She said like it was so obvious.

"I dare you to..." Kate started but then Isabelle whispered something in her ear. "Aline, I dare you to get out of this car right now and kiss the first person you see."

"Peck or French?" She asked.

"French." Isabelle, Kate, Marie, Sandra and Magnus chimed together.

Aline got out of the limo and we all watched through the windows as she made out with some random guy on the street. She got back into the limo and fixed her now messy hair.

"Okay, Clary, truth or dare?"

I froze.

Oh, god.

I didn't even want to think what Aline could come up with for a dare but I really didn't want to reveal my darkest secrets if I chose truth.

I think God must hate me.

"Dare."

Wait, no! I was going to say truth damn it! Why body? Why do you hate me?

"I dare you to go streaking down Park Avenue."

My eyes grew way too big to be natural.

Why, why, why, why?

Why me? Why did I have to be here? Why did Isabelle have to invite me to her party? Why did I have to move to New York? Why couldn't I go live with aunt Amatis?

I will never forgive Aline for doing this or Isabelle for not stopping it.

"Driver! To Park Avenue!" Isabelle shouted. "We'll be waiting with the door open at the other end of the street." My supposed friend said as she threw me out of the car butt naked.

I covered my chest with my arms and sprinted as fast as I could.

If Isabelle got me arrested I was going to give the police something to arrest me for.

I tried not to scream, it would only attract more attention. A lot of people noticed me but I don't think anyone had a phone or a camera which was a small up side.

I ran down the street and dived into the limo. Isabelle threw a robe over me and I pulled it on.

"I hate you all." I muttered.

They all laughed and the game continued. By four AM, we had all done a whole lot of things we never wanted too, learned things about each other that none of us really wanted to know and seen things that should have never been seen.

Then when we were all barely conscious from a combination of alcohol, laughing and lack of sleep, the driver took us back to the hotel room where we all fell onto the beds and were asleep immediately.

Hang over, not good.

Waking up because phone buzzing, also not good.

Waking up because phone buzzing with hang over, worse.

I picked up my phone and groaned when I saw what was going on.

It was a Gossip Girl blast with all the details on Izzy's slumber party, including pictures of me and Izzy kissing at the club, Magnus doing the chicken dance outside St Judes and a picture of my ass as I ran naked down Park Avenue.

I was so going to get shit from Jon for this. Especially the photo of me streaking down Park Avenue.

When I stumbled to my feet, a waiter was already standing at the foot of my bed with a tray that had two little pain killers and a glass of water for me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I took the little pills.

I was feeling slightly better after that. Eventually the others woke, read the blast and laughed at the photos. After a breakfast of some kind of French pastry, Isabelle called us all cabs. Izzy and I both hopped in a cab and went back to the penthouse. We stumbled in and got a long lecture from Jonathan about the photo's and rumours on Gossip Girl this morning.

"You know the whole of Manhattan thinks you two are an item now?" He snapped.

Isabelle hooked her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her, I immediately knew what she was doing and hooked my arms around her neck. "And how do you know we aren't?" Izzy taunted.

Jon shook his head at us. "Izzy, I trust you to torture my sister, not date her."

Izzy looked me in the eye for a second. "I dunno, I think we'd make a pretty hot couple."

We both laughed.

"Clary, no dating. Isabelle, no more parties." My brother commanded.

"But the Ball is coming up!" She whined. "And it'll be Clary's first year!"

Jonathan shook his head and demanded we both go to our rooms. Before we did, Isabelle gave me a very overdramatic kiss. "Good bye, my lover!" She called.

I laughed and blew her a kiss before heading to my room to sleep off the alcohol and the night before.

**Okay, well due to me watching way too much Gossip Girl lately, as well as reading a series of books called Blue Bloods, I have been inspired. And I just want to say to anyone who has a problem with some of the themes in this chapter, that I believe in love in all forms. Love is about caring deeply for another person, not about who they all, what gender they are, where they come from, what they believe or even how old they are, it is about caring for the other person. Besides, if we all love Magnus then surely we should not have a problem with a joke-ish coupling of Isabelle and Clary?**

**Well anyway, I want to wish you all a wonderful new year. I hope that next year, you are all still reading my work (But maybe then it'll be bound in a nice little book and sold on shelves!).**

**Please do write a review. I'm sorry if there is a little bit of swearing and content not suitable for small children but life is not always like that and from what I have seen of Gossip Girl, at times neither is that show.**

**I love you all!**

**Xoxo**

**-Kit!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Really? Do you seriously think I could come up with anything as awesome as Jace?**

**C POV**

In normal places, teenagers go to parties dressed in either really short dresses or jeans, get drunk, dance like idiots and then get dragged off my either their friends, their parents or the cops.

In the Upper East Side things are much different. So very different.

The aftermath of Isabelle's party was as bad as I had thought it would be. I got a stern lecture from my brother about public nudity and kissing Isabelle. It didn't matter who it was, Jonathan did not like the idea of me kissing or dating anyone. If Prince Charming came to my doorstep to ask for my hand in marriage, Jonathan would chase him away with a butcher's knife. He was just that kind of older brother. It was an unavoidable side effect of being me. Jon will not let me date.

Back when I was living with Mom, A boy had asked me out. He was kind and sweet and I was over the moon about it. I don't even know how but Jon found out. An hour later my father's private plane had landed at the airport and Jonathan was threatening to murder aforementioned kind and sweet boy. After that I didn't get a lot of dates. I was considered taboo in the dating world back home.

And here was the same. But here, Jon didn't need to threaten anyone with physical violence because he had all the dirt on anyone who would even consider asking me out, one little text to Gossip Girl and that person's life would be over in Manhattan forever. So here, I was still taboo in the dating world.

Everyone knew me as C, Jon's baby sister.

But Isabelle being Isabelle didn't care and continued to let the world believe we were together in a whirlwind romance of epic proportions. Jonathan was planning on killing her in her sleep some time this week.

But every time he said anything of the sort, she snapped that the ball was coming up and that all of us must be alive to attend.

I had no idea what was going on but just nodded and pretended I did.

I had shyed away from going out in public with Isabelle, not only was Izzy so famous that there were actually photographers taking her picture, there were reporters asking her if she was actually dating me, to which she would reply with snogging me in front of the cameras. Izzy was insane.

And now the whole world thought we were dating.

I was curled up on my bed with my sketch pad and I-pod when Isabelle came bouncing into my room. "So have you ordered it yet?" She asked as she plopped down onto my bed.

"Ordered what?"

"Your gown for the ball of course!"

I gave her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look.

"The annual Masquerade Ball that everyone who's anyone is going to." She replied as if it were as obvious as who was the President of the United States. "It's big, it's fabulous and this year my best girlfriend is going to come with me!" She said giving me one of those smiles that could make a severely depressed suicidal person become amazingly optimistic in three seconds flat.

I have to admit, having Isabelle around has made my life on the Upper East Side easier...in some ways and in others it has made it so much worse. But she was my friend and she was always trying to make me see the brighter side of things. I owe her for that. Not to mention, anyone who says shit about me is socially murdered by Queen Izzy.

"I dunno...when we go out together it never seems to end well."

"Come on! Trust me its fun! You get to be someone completely different for a whole night!"

I sighed. "Well, tell me about it."

She smiled another one of the 'OMG-I-think-I've-gone-blind' smiles. "Well it's really old fashioned but really fun. The dress code is formal. Really formal. Like ball gowns and suits formal. And you have to have a mask. I'm talking Venetian style. It's an invitation only event. There's dancing and champagne. But it's forbidden to remove your mask until midnight, at which point everyone takes off their masks."

She seemed excited. Genuinely over the moon excited about this. Her phone started ringing at which point she said she had to take the call and that we would talk later.

Isabelle seemed to always been on the phone planning something, like every little thing that happened in the city was her problem and hers alone.

There was a knock on my door and my older brother came in. "The rumours about you and Isabelle have been dispelled and I brought you something."

He handed me a folder, a very full folder.

I looked up at him. "What is this?"

"It's the latest ball-gown designs by all the best designers. Your invite for the ball came today; you're going to need a dress." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Don't become one of them, Clare. I'm headed out for a while. Love you." He said, winking and leaving the room.

I looked through the folder, as well as photos and designs of dresses, there were photo's of these amazing masks as well.

I picked out my mask first because one caught my eye and I just couldn't say no. The mask would only cover part of my face, my eyes and nose. It was a red/pink sort of colour. On the left side, the mask extended up to the hairline and all across the mask were swirling sparkling designs. On the right side, there was a rose made of red fabric attached to the mask with feathers spreading out from the back and sides of the flower. It was breathtaking.

Then I started on the dress. It had to match the mask. Some of the dresses looked like they were made from folded precious metals, others looked like they were made of water, or fire or of precious gem stones.

But then I saw it and I knew that it would go with the mask perfectly.

It was a strapless red number. The bodice was form fitting and looked like a beautiful gem adorned scarf was wrapped around the models body. There was a heavy concentration of clear gem stones at the top of the bodice, around the curve of the breast, which flowed together in a sort of channel down the middle and spilled out again around the waist to look like a glittering belt. The skirt was made up of oceans of red ruffles, at the very top of the skirt near the waist; there were clusters of the same clear stones as on the bodice. It was ankle length and amazing. I was actually excited to see it in person.

There was an address where the dress was located and where I was able to come in for a fitting. I was sending off payment for the mask which would be shipped in from Venice in a few days.

I called the designers office.

_"This is the Christian Dior Office, Manhattan, how may I help you?"_

"Um, hi, I'm calling about a dress?"

_"Name."_

"Um, Clarissa Morgenstern."

_"Oh, Miss Morgenstern, your brother told us you would be coming in. When are you available for a fitting?"_

"Um, I'm free for the rest of today."

_"I'll see you in an hour."_

Then the line went dead.

I got changed into some jeans, a sleeveless top and a cardigan Isabelle had given me before going in search of my Connies. I pulled them on, grabbed something to eat and headed out to the designers office. A driver took me there in the limo Jon was always riding around in.

I found the designers office to be most unnerving. Everything was so clean and new that I felt like my jeans and Connies were dirty or something. After a good twenty minutes of waiting, a man came into the lobby to meet me.

"Miss Morgenstern! Aren't you just a vision? You look just like your mother!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you."

People had always told me I looked like my mother, but I just didn't see it. My mother was tall, willowy and slender. Her hair was longer than mine and several shades darker. She was beautiful where I was simply cute. At my height you ain't beautiful, or pretty, you are cute.

"I'm Marius. Now tell me about this dress that has caught your eye."

"It's red, strapless, jewels at the top of the bodice..."

"Ah, I know exactly the dress you are talking about. Follow me." He led me through a door way, down a corridor and into a room which was a giant wardrobe. Thousands of dresses, all sealed away in garment bags and on racks at the sides. There was a desk with a computer in the corner nearest to the door.

Marius typed something into the computer and then walked towards the dresses muttering something under his breath. But it was the same few words over and over again. A series of numbers.

It seemed all the dresses were categorised.

"Ah, here we are."

He pulled a garment bag of the rack. "I believe this is the dress you are looking for. Follow me to the changing rooms, we need to see if there are any alterations we need to make before the event."  
I was led to a small room. I closed and locked the door. It was amazing. And it was only for getting changed. There was a small sofa at the side, a clothing rack, a little intercom in the wall and a water machine.

Whatever happened to those tiny little rooms with the not-really-a-lock locks, a mirror and a hook on the back of the door that we used to use for trying on clothing?

Whatever the case, I stripped out of my clothes and pulled off my shoes, then attempted to put on the dress which had a series of very complicated loops, zippers and buttons at the back. I eventually had to ask Marius to help me with it, much to my embarrassment. He told me it was fine, it was what he was here for.

"Miss Lightwood has told me that you both are thinking of getting into modelling." He says casually as he fixes the back of my dress.

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, Isabelle. She is a very good customer."

"She mentioned something about her mother needing models for her next fashion show." I said.

I hadn't really put much thought into Isabelle's words. Me? A model? I thought she was joking. I wasn't model material. In fact I wasn't even cut out for living in Manhattan.

"I will be at Mrs Lightwood's show. We are also looking for models for our next show. Maybe you should consider it."

Was he offering me a job?

"I will."

"There, you're done."

I spun around in my dress, it felt funny and I was tempted to keep spinning but I caught my reflection and couldn't help but stare.

It looked just as good, or possibly better, on me as it did on the model. It was perfect, hugging the curves I had and amplifying them, making them more pronounced. The skirt wasn't at all heavy like I had thought it would be.

"You look astounding, Miss." Marius told me.

"Thank you."

"And it doesn't need any alterations!" He exclaimed like this was a big relief to the both of us.

"How much is it?"

"Your brother gave us his credit card information and instructed us that whatever dress you picked out, he was to pay for."

Sometimes I really loved my brother, even if I hated him the rest of the time.

"I'll wrap this up for you."

He undid the zip and untied the loops and left me to get changed.

I slipped out of the dress, back into my jeans and then handed the dress to Marius. He put it back into the garment bag and carried it to the door for me. "Come back anytime. And I hope you'll consider my offer."

I smiled and nodded politely, even though the thought of modelling made me uncomfortable and nervous.

When I got back to the apartment, Jonathan was sitting on the couch watching a reality show, Max was next to him reading some of my Manga and Isabelle was lying on one of the couches painting her toenails a lovely shade of dark blue.

"Where have you been? And is that a Christian Dior Garment bag?" Isabelle asked as I walked in.

"Out and yes." I leaned over and gave my brother a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, sis." He said,

I took the dress to my room and hung it up in my closet. I had to admit, I was a little excited to wear it. And just about the ball in general. The idea of getting to be someone else for a night appealed to me greatly. I don't know why, it just did.

I went to be early that night. We had school in the morning and I actually wanted to get into college. One day I am going to graduate from a good school with an Arts diploma, hopefully by then I'll be a bit taller.

Isabelle started banging on the door, demanding to see my dress. I shoved my wardrobe in front of it and screamed no.

She continued her assault on my door and I continued to try and stop her from getting in.

**J POV**

I was sitting in Jon's kitchen next to Alec while Isabelle was making a whole lot of noise.

Why was Isabelle here anyway?

"Jonathan, why does Izzy live here now?" I asked, sipping a concoction Alec had made.

"Clary invited her." Jonathan said. "And now they are killing each other. SHUT UP!"

"SHE WON'T LET ME SEE HER DRESS!" Isabelle shouted.

"I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM IZZY!"

Jonathan started swearing and then chugging down a lot of whiskey.

There was a scream and then a small red head ran into the kitchen and hid behind her brother. "Save me!" She squealed.

Then Isabelle came in and they both started running around the penthouse squealing. If it wasn't so adorable, it'd be annoying.

I received two whacks on the head and accusations of perving on little sisters from both of my friends. Nice friends I got.

They both ended up in the kitchen with ruffled hair from a pillow fight. Clary was adorable. Izzy was well Izzy. Her beauty and charms stopped working on me a long time ago. A side effect of being friends with her since I was three.

She grabbed Jon's cup and sniffed. "You shouldn't be drinking whiskey." She snapped and whacked him on the head. "Now give me a boost so I can get to the top cupboard."

"You can get a chair."

She pouted and turned to Alec. "Help?"

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up; she was sitting on his shoulder, reaching to grab something.

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING THEM!" She waved a packet of cookies around. Then she jumped off Alec's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" Then she and Isabelle ran out of the room, fighting over the cookies.

"How do you not go insane with them and Max living here?" Alec asked.

"I have no idea."

I couldn't express in words how much I envied Alec right then. Even if she didn't realise it, Clary was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. And she wasn't a plastic person to boot. But under threat of torture and death by Jonathan, I was to stay away from the adorable little sister.

Damn him and his lifelong friendship.

**C POV**

School is painful. So very very painful. I never ever want to sit through another lecture. Isabelle had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I kept having to wake her up. She had survived so many more of these than me and yet she handled them worse. I did not understand her at all. And despite Jonathan dispelling the rumours about us dating, she continued to let people think that and was extra affectionate to me. I didn't really mind. Izzy was just...insane. It was part of her charm.

My life was so much more normal before I moved here.

But tonight was the night of the masquerade ball. Isabelle had hired professional hair and make-up experts for both of us. I had whacked her on the head for it.

Jonathan and his friends were hanging out and drinking prior to leaving, Isabelle was in her room as was I. I had attempted to run into her room when the make up/hair person tried to pluck my eyebrows. I even went to Max for help but he thought it was too funny and watched as my eyebrows were tortured.

After I put on my dress and mask, my hair was put into an intricate up-do involving a braid that I really didn't know how to explain. But it looked awesome. I could barely recognise myself. It was exactly what I wanted it to be.

I was someone else.

My phone buzzed. The doorman wished to alert me to the fact that a car was waiting for me downstairs. I rushed downstairs, took a breath and got in the car.

Tonight would be different. Tonight, I would be someone else.

It would be different.

The driver helped me out of the car, which I was thankful for because I wasn't sure I could have done it on my own in this dress. I had to show my invitation to get in. There were heaps of people who were trying to get in without an invitation. I almost gave someone mine because I felt bad. I hadn't done anything to deserve this invitation…except survive Isabelle. Actually, that was hard work. I deserve this.

I go in and it's like I stepped into a dream.

Not my dream but still a dream.

My wrist itched for a pencil and paper to draw the beautiful scenes in front of me. This wasn't a high school party…this was incredible.

Everyone was wearing a mask, some more elaborate than others. All the girls were wearing ball gowns. Not cocktail dresses or slutty things like a normal party but real honest to god ball gowns. All the boys were wearing suits and tuxedos.

_Must…draw…_

My hand started twitching, as if drawing the images I so desperately wanted to capture. Goddamn my artist's eye. I walked a little further inside, a little unsure of what to do.

A couple of girls whispered and pointed at me. I suddenly felt so conscious of my appearance. I knew I wasn't as beautiful as all of them but they didn't have to make fun of me for it!

Ugh, I must find Isabelle.

But everyone was in elaborate dresses and masks so it was practically impossible. It was infuriating. I wandered onto the dance floor and was spun and twisted and turned till I didn't know where I was. Everything was making me dizzy I stumbled and fell into someone.

"Easy there."

I looked up at whoever had caught me and suddenly discovered that I could no longer create words that meant anything. My brain turned to mush. He was tall and tanned and beautiful and in a tuxedo and wearing a simple black mask and he was so freaking beautiful. My hand twitched again. I had to draw him. He was so…perfect. Angelic…I could think of a thousand words to describe the angel in front of me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Um, Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to stutter out when my brain began to process something other than _him._

"May I ask the honour of a dance?" He bowed and offered a hand.

Brain…not…working…

"Yes." I whispered and took his hand.

My mystery man was kind enough to help me with my less-than-fantastic ball room dancing. Because seriously, what sixteen year old can waltz?

Apparently, everyone here but me.

We talked and laughed about the silliest things and it was really…perfect.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait until midnight." I teased.

"I most definitely will."

It was late, almost eleven thirty when he spun me around as a part of the dance and gave me a soft, sweet chaste kiss. I stared at him in shock for a moment mainly because my brain had turned completely into mush. Then _I _kissed _him. _It was one of those beautiful romance novel kisses that girls dream of getting. With my fingers in his hair, his arms wrapped around me. We fit together so perfectly…

That was when a very familiar voice in a microphone announced that it was almost midnight and therefore it was time to remove our masks.

He reached up and untied the ribbon holding his mask in place. It fell into his hands and I was looking into the gorgeous face of…

**Yes, I really am ending it here. Because we all know who the mystery man is, therefore a little suspense never killed anyone.  
I am sorry about my lack of an update. Feel free to attack me.**

**Hope you like it,**

**Xoxo**

**-Kit**

**PS: Review if you still love me?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**C POV**

Jace...

My mystery man was Jace Wayland. For a moment I just stared. Part of me was overjoyed, in fact it was doing a little dance inside my head, and part of me was concerned, that part had called in sick with a stomach ache.

"Now your turn." He said with a smile. Before I could do anything, because lets be honest at this point I really didn't have control of my limbs, he untied my mask and let it fall into my hands. "Clary." He said, picking up my hand and kissing it.

I almost fainted. Almost. I'm stronger than that! I think...

"Jace..." I managed to say without stuttering. Go me!

He gave me this smile. This smile that made my insides turn to pudding (The kind that's been left in the sun...eww) and my heart beat fast enough that I was almost sure I was going to collapse and have a heart attack. That'd make for an interesting end to the evening.

"A bunch of us, including Izzy and your brother, are going to an after-party sort of deal at my hotel suite. You can come along if you like."

I smiled and nodded because my voice was failing me. Great, so I could have a heart attack and become a mute.

Even if I did, this would still probably count as one of the best nights of my life.

He took my hand and led me out of the building. There was a limo waiting outside for us, inside I found several people I knew. Isabelle, Alec, my brother, Maia, Magnus, Seb and someone I didn't know. A brown haired boy.

"You all know C right?" Jace asked.

"Never seen her before." The brown haired boy said.

"Simon, Clary, Clary, Simon. She's Jonathan's sister." Jace said quickly. "Driver! The hotel please!"

The limo roared to life and Isabelle started handing out glasses of champagne. I was hesitant. I had never handled alcohol well. "Oh, come on, Clary. It's just one glass."

I took a hesitant sip. Oh my god, this stuff is awesome. I could see why people became alcoholics, it tasted so good.

It wasn't long before I was giggling my head off at the stupidest things but it was alright because almost everyone else was the same way. We all ran through the lobby of the hotel and no one even gave us a second glance. A bunch of teenagers in ball gowns and tuxedo's didn't even warrant a double take here.

But then again I was pretty sure that Jace's family owned the hotel…so maybe not entirely impossible that the people here were used to this.

We were all laughing our heads off, running up the stairs as Isabelle claimed that going in the lift would make her sick in her current state. It was nearly impossible to run in my dress, add that to the fact that I was getting kind of tipsy and you get a stumbling/falling over-ish Clary. Luckily, there was always someone to catch me and set me back on my feet.

Jace's suite was…huge doesn't begin to cover it.

There were couches everywhere, you know the really big L-shaped ones? You know the ones I'm talking about. The ones everyone wants because they are awesome? Those ones. There were about five around the room, several little fridges in small nooks that I assumed were filled with champagne (What else does one drink on the Upper East Side?...Really, what else do they drink?)

Isabelle and Maia pulled me into the bedroom and tossed some clothes at me. "Unless you want to wear that fabulously uncomfortable gown all night?" Isabelle asked.

"How do you know it's uncomfortable?"

"No dress that looks that amazing could possibly be comfortable. Laws of fashion." Isabelle said confidently.

So we all changed into some skinny jeans from some shop that charged more for a sock than a years worth of my allowance and Isabelle forced me into a lacy red and black corset like top. I was just grateful it wasn't an actual corset. Good god, that would have been painful. I asked Isabelle about them to which she responded:

"A cruel invention made by man to stop us from fighting back against their oppression because we were in so much pain."

She was big on girl power.

The guys had all pulled off their tailcoats, vests and ties and were lounging around on aforementioned awesome couches, drinking what I think was rum and coke. But then again I've never had rum and coke so…

Whatever, it was alcohol mixed with coke, okay people?

I was offered a glass, I looked over at Jonathan, to which he shrugged. "But I'm not hauling your ass home when you get a hangover." He said.

Of course he wouldn't, I'd be the one hauling _his _ass home when he got a damn hangover. As always. Sometimes, brothers are the worst.

I wasn't really sure how it happened, all I knew was that about half an hour and another drink later I was leaning on Jace, sitting on the couch while Isabelle tried to stop giggling long enough to ask us to play spin the bottle.

I looked around the room and thought of a whole bunch of reasons why I really didn't want to play. But at this point in time, I had long since figured out that if Isabelle Lightwood wanted something, she got it. Regardless of anything standing in her way, whether it be man, god or even gravity: She got what she wanted.

So we all ended up sitting around an empty bottle of bourbon, spinning to see who'd have to kiss first.

Everyone pretty much ended up kissing everyone. But because this wasn't a normal game and these weren't normal people, it couldn't be a simple kiss. Noooo, it had to have tongue. Unless you were blood related, then it was a peck on the cheek.

And I just want to make one thing very clear: Watching your brother French someone is not cool. In fact it's a little repulsive. Just because it's Jonathan.

But I got a little bit of payback when I kissed Jace in front of him. His face was beyond hilarious. I should have taken a photo…But I didn't really have the co-ordination to work the damn thing at the moment.

Everything got a little hazy after my third drink…so I really couldn't tell you what happened. Except that Jace's lips tasted like honey.

**Alright. Yes, I do know that I have not update in what feels like forever. But I had to deal with this thing called exams. And then Harry Potter ended and I got depressed. And my world pretty much collapsed.**

**But still, I deserve it so bring on the hatred because I'm a terrible author who never updates her stories.**

**Please, even though I don't deserve it, how about a review? One of those would be really nice.**

**Xoxo**

**Princess Kitana.**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and all I knew was that my head hurt and my lips tasted like whiskey mixed with honey. Not the worst combination in the world actually. Thought it wasn't all that pleasant either.

And I was in Jace's arms. Also, definitely not one of the worst places in the world to be. I just stayed there, watching him. He looked so utterly innocent when he was asleep. Not at all Jace like but even more angelic than he normally looked.

I shifted slight and his golden eyes opened in a second, looking straight at me. I opened my mouth to speak and he put a finger to my lips. "Shh, everyone's still sleeping."

My eyes darted around the room at my friends? Is that what they were now? I guess so...and if Jon ever heard me say that he'd skin me alive.

But then again, if he caught me lying in Jace's arms, he'd probably do something much worse to the both of us. I didn't like to tempt fate...at least not when it's that early in the morning and I have a hangover. Maybe later when my head doesn't hurt I'll start pissing off things like fate.

He pressed his lips to mine and nothing else mattered again. To hell with Jon and everthing else. Even if he did try and kill us. His lips on mine...nothing else in the world felt as wonderful.

But he pulled away when about ten different phones went off in the room. Gossip Girl blast. Had to be. Everyone around the room slowly started moving towards their phones and I, regretfully, slipped out of Jace's arms and grabbed my phone.

_Morning, Kiddies._

_Hope you all had fun last night. And I hope your heads aren't spinning still because have I got some dirt for you._

It was mainly a list of people who were caught hooking up in storage closets or the bathroom. Names I didn't really know or care about. But then it mentioned something about Jace. With a mystery girl. With _red hair._

_'Oh god...'_

Isabelle was running around the suite five minutes later like an overly energised bunny rabbit, shouting about showers and painkillers. Then she was throwing clothes around the room. Then at me.

"Here! Unless you want to catch a cab in your underwear..." I shook my head and pulled the t-shirt and jeans on (They were designer of course, because what else would Isabelle own?).

How was it that none of them cared about being Gossip Girl blasts? I mean I still got mad every time she mentioned me. And none of them seemed to care! Maybe after a while they just got used to it...

It took a decent two hours to get Jon anywhere near the door. He got distracted. Then he found something to drink. Then he got distracted again. Then Spongebob came on the TV and everyone got distracted.

...Spongebob is cool, okay?

And then there was that awkward conversation with my brother about what we did last night...

"How's your memory?" He asked me, still looking pretty wrecked.

"Well...everything after making out with Maia is fuzzy."

"...You made out with Maia?"

I deadpanned at him. "Maybe we should be more concerned with _your _memory..." I mumbled.

As it turned out, my memory and alcohol weren't as un-mix-able as I thought they would be. I remembered most of the evening. And just thinking about it brought a silly smile to my face and would make me look over at Jace. And every time I did, his eyes seemed to already be on me. Which made me smile even more.

Though I did get him there eventually. It was a long process but yeah. There were a couple of half hugs, pecks on the cheeks as we finally left, and then...as I gave Jace a quick hug, not entirely sure whether or not acting affectionate in front of Jon was a good idea, he slipped something into my hand and whispered into my ear not to look at it till I was at home and by myself.

After shoving Jon into a cab and then having him disappear again ten seconds after we got home, I finally unclenched my fist and looked at whatever was there. A note.

_Clary, _

_Meet me by the fountain in the park at two._

_Jace._

I wish I could have swooned about the romance of it all, but really I was more confused about how Jace had managed to scribble out a note, in his ridiculously pretty handwriting, when he'd been surrounded by people for the last few hours.

And so I changed back into my own clothes (Izzy's just did not fit properly), jeans, an old shirt of Jonathans, then skipped out of the apartment without another word. Though the thing I found about meeting someone in a public place is that...well...knowing where it is generally helps. And as it turns out, people in New York do not give good directions.

So after a very long session of 'excuse me, can you tell me where the fountain is', I ended up finding it all on my own. And there he was in all his messy haired glory, facing away from me on a bench. So naturally, I went up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Magnus. No, no, definitely Simon."

I rolled my eyes and peeked over his shoulder with a smile. "You suck at this game. Like, really really bad. Did my brother teach you how to play?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever, Miss Can't-Handle-Her-Whiskey."

I felt my cheeks burn. "Shut up. I handled it fine." Well, better than I thought I ever would. It's not like I spent a lot of time drinking, in fact before the other night, I couldn't recall ever drinking in my life.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. Let's take a walk."

I don't really know how proper dates are meant to work, seeing as everyone I've ever been on was either a joke or crashed by my protective older brother (Or sometimes, both). But a stroll through the park, complete with hot chocolate from the coffee cart by the pond, seemed about right.

"So, any particular reason you've decided sneaking me around is a good idea?" I asked, walking a little quicker than usual. His legs were long, and pretty darn hard to keep up with.

He offered a shrug in response. "I don't know, you seem interesting. The most interesting out of everyone I know who isn't like a sister to me."

"Isabelle told me she doesn't really have a whole heap of close friends."

"She doesn't. None of us do. But I've known her and Alec and Max for as longer as any of us can remember. So, it's like a family thing now." He looked over at me. "By the way, thanks for helping Alec out before. With that whole thing about Magnus."

I offered a smile. "He seemed like a nice guy, Jon said he was cool and he really needed the help, at least for the moment. So...it seemed like the thing to do, you know?"

Jace snorted. "But see, that's part of what's got me so interested in you. People here don't just...do each other favours for the sake of helping out a friend, especially not one you barely know. We do it to gain the upper hand."

"We? So you do it too?"

"Clary, no one here is innocent of manipulation. Not me, not Isabelle, and not Jonathan."

A frown found it's way onto my lips. Jonathan? I couldn't accept the idea that my brother was a part of those people he was always warning me about. Manipulating people, lying, cheating. There was no way he'd do that. There was just no way...

"But enough about that. Tell me about you, cus really all I know is that your name is Clary and you're Jon's sister."

I quickly found out that Jace is a lot more curious than what's good for him. He wanted to know EVERYTHING. And I actually told him just about everything. I really didn't have all that many secrets to hide, from him, or anyone. When he walked me back to the penthouse almost three hours later (How I managed to talk about myself for three hours, I will never know), I was gifted with a single quick kiss and an aftermath of wobbly knees.

"Hey, Jon! I'm home!"

**Author's note: On a scale of one to ten, how much do you guys hate me? Actually, please don't answer that. I'm gonna give this story another shot, please be patient with me. I promise that there will never be a gap this long between updates again. **

**Much love,**

**-Kit**


End file.
